New Love For Max?
by CantStopWontStopShipping
Summary: Max is dating Sam who abuses her, but when Fang moves in he brings broken hearts, broken bones, and broken relationships. But will a terrible plot destroy both Max and Fang before they figure out their true feelings? not cliche as it may seem, FAX
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Okay this is my first story, so review with ideas, suggestions, flames, comments whatever. I'm gonna type the next chapter either tomorrow or Wednesday if people actually like it!**

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Maximum Ride (goes for whole story)

**Chapter 1-They Meet**

**Fang POV**

"Fang! The neighbors are here." Yelled Nudge from downstairs. So my family had just moved from Arizona to Florida and my mom had met this lady across the street, and now we had to meet her kids. According to my mom they have three kids: a girl my age (17), a boy a ear younger, and then an 8 year old girl.

So let me tell you about myself. My name is Fang, I'm seventeen, I play soccer, I keep to myself, and I have a blog. I have two siblings: Nudge and Gazzy who are 14 and 12. I slid down the banister of the stairway only to run straight into Gazzy. "Oh my bad." I said.

"Whatever, let's go, they're here." he said, pulling me towards the living room. Mom had already invited the neighbors in and they were all sitting around on various couches or chairs.

"Okay everyone, this is Mrs. Ride, and her kids Maximum, Iggy, and Angel." My mom said. "And this is Fang, Nudge, and Gazzy." she said pointing at everyone. I shook hands with Mrs. Ride and then nodded hello to her kids. Angel was a sweet little girl wit blonde curly hair, Iggy was tall and pale, and Max was...hot. She had long brown hair with blonde streaks, an athletic body, and pretty chocolate brown eyes.

"Well I'll let you kids get to know each other." said my mom. Then she and Mrs. Ride went into the kitchen. Nudge looked ready to burst.

"Heads up." I warned to the new neighbors. They looked at me curiously for a second but then nudge started her rant. "OMG! I can't believe we finally live in a neighborhood with kids! I mean our last one was all like old people. And you guys are so cool! I mean Angel's just so cute and Iggy is just soooo tall, and Max is just so pretty! Ahhh!" she squealed.

Hmm, that was shorter than I expected. Iggy and Max's eyes were both wide in shock but Angel looked calm. "Thanks." she said smiling.

"Um yeah, thanks?" said Max. "Sorry about that, she's a talker." said Gazzy.

"Oh, cool." said Iggy.

**Max POV**

So after 10 minutes with the new neighbors I learned several things. Gazzy liked to build bombs and play pranks like Iggy, Nudge could talk for hours about absolutely nothing, and Fang was silent most of the time. Also he was hot. Is it bad to think someone's hot when you have a boyfriend? Whatever I don't really care, Fang's hot. His long dark hair and dark eyes, well actually everything about him was dark: his hair, eyes, clothes, and standing next to Iggy made him look black, but really his skin was olive toned.

Nudge was pretty at 14 with curly dark hair and skin a few shades darker than Fang's, and Gazzy was cute in a kid kind of way. He had spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes which he must have got from his dad.

So I'm Max as you know. M boyfriend's name is Sam. Sam has sandy colored hair and nice green eyes. Also I totally loved him. Except my family didn't. Iggy, Angel, _and _my mom all didn't like him. Also I play soccer and softball and and I am captain of the girl's varsity soccer and have been since sophomore year. Sam is the captain of the boys team.

"Kids, would you like to stay for pizza?" My mom asked coming back into the living room.

"Sure" said Iggy, and Angel and I nodded in agreement. This should be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay thank you for the reviews! I'm going to try to work on my grammar and punctuation/capitalizing more this chapter. These are the ages for the characters if I didn't mention them all last time.**

Fang-17

Max-17

Sam-18

Iggy-16

Nudge-14

Gazzy-12

Angel-8

**Chapter 2-Movies and Texts**

**Fang POV**

We all sat down in my dining room after the pizza was delivered. Our parents were in the other room socializing or whatever middle aged women do. I ate four slices and chugged two cans of root beer before I was so full I had to just sit down. What surprised me was how much food Max ate! For a body like hers you think she would have maybe one slice, but no she ate four! I raised in eyebrow at her as she sat back and patted her stomach. She just gave me a look and stuck her tongue out, I smirked and turned away. Then Nudge finished her second slice and opened her mouth, oh no here comes a huge rant:

"Oh my gosh guys that was sooooooo good! OOo we should have pizza more often! I like pizza It's so warm and cheesy. Okay so what was I saying? Oh yeah! So we should watch a movie cause like our moms could like be talking forever and I really like movies cause they are awesome and stuff! Do you have any good movies? Oh do you have Harry Potter? I love Harry he's soo awesome! OOO or Twilight? Twilight was amazing and Taylor Lautner is soo hot, but Robert Pattinson is a freaking amazing vampire! So can we?"

"Wait what?" Max asked

"She wants to know if we can watch a movie" Angel said, helpfully.

"Um, okay sure, but not Twilight or Harry Potter I've seen them too many times, thanks to Nudge" I said

"Yay!, follow me!" Nudge all but yelled as she grabbed Angel's arm.

Max walked up to me. "Wow that girl can talk! She's worse than my cousin Ella!"

"Ha yeah at least you don't live with her, she will probably talk my ears off one day" I said.

"Faaaang" I heard Nudge yell from the living room "which movie?"

We walked in and Max and I both studied my family's limited movie selection. "I vote for She's the Man, it's my favorite" Max said.

"She's the Man it is, she's our guest anyway so she should get to pick." I said before Nudge went into a rant about how "hot" Channing Tatum is or something. Okay, that sounded weird but when you live with Nudge you know things about actors that you don't really want to.

Nudge sprinted upstairs and grabbed some pillows for people on the floor while I set up the movie. I heard her sprint back down and pretty much dive bomb the pillows she had thrown down. Jeez, that girl has some serious energy! I turned around after grabbing the remote to see Angel and Nudge on the floor, Gazzy and Iggy on the big couch, and Max by herself on the love seat. Ohhh boy. I flopped down next to Max and pressed play. The movie started with Amanda Bynes playing soccer in a bikini, maybe this movie won't be so bad after all.

The movie was actually pretty good but I was glad when it was over and Max's mom called them all to leave. Max, Iggy and I exchanged numbers and then they left. I kept thinking of Max! It was so weird I just met her but Icouldn't get her out of my head, so I did the natural thing, I texted her:

**Fang**: Hey

**Max**: Hey! Today was fun your family seems cool

**Fang:** haha yeah I guess

**Max:** so whats up?

**Fang**: not much, getting ready 4 school monday

**Max****:**oh sounds funn, our schools not that bad tho

**Fang**: good cuz my last one sucked

**Max:**oh niccce, sorry I g2g I have a softball practice 2mrrow morning

**Fang**: u play softball?

**Max:** yeah and soccer, but ttyl bye

**Fang:** k bye.

I shut my phone, still thinking about Max. So she played soccer and softball just like me. Well baseball not softball but whatever. I really hope this school is better than my last one. Well at least I know some people before I start so I don't look like an idiot. I fell asleep that night peacefully for the first time since we moved.

**Author's note: Okay so thats the second chapter! Reviews, suggestions, comments, ideas, and flames are all welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry sorry Ive been busy but I'm going to try to update more:). Thank you to all who reviewed especially the anonymous reviewer known as _Ideas_ who gave me an idea for this chapter. I tried to make this much longer so here you go:**

**Chapter3: Max v. Fang**

Fang POV

I was up early the next morning at like 7. I was sitting by my bedroom window drawing in my sketchbook. I wasn't really paying attention to my drawing, I just let my hand move across the page. I saw Max leave her house and hop into a yellow Porsche, hmm... nice car. I'm guessing she was off to softball practice.

I set down my sketchbook and went over to my laptop to update my blog.

**Welcome! You are Reading Fang's Blog**

**Date: December 2, 2009**

**Visitor Number: i have no idea**

**Yo,**

**So from my last update you all know that I moved to the very exciting town of Broadband, Florida. Please note the sarcasm. I guess it's not terrible, but I miss California. I met some cool people already though. A girl named Max and her younger brother Iggy are both around my age and are pretty awesome. My siblings seem to like them so if there happy, I'm happy. Well time to go get my school schedule.**

**Fly on,**

**Fang**

I posted the entry and closed the laptop. Not my most exciting post but ,oh well. I promised my mom I would pick up mine and Nudge's schedules this morning so I went downstairs and hopped on my all black, Ducati motorcycle. I wasn't really sure where the school was or if anyone was going to be there right now but t was a small town and I was sure I would find it. I drove around for a while until I finally saw a SLOW DOWN SCHOOL ZONE street sign. I slowed down. I drove past the elementary school and then got to the middle and high school. It looked like a few teachers were there, getting ready for school to start in a week, so I walked in. The office was right across from where you come in so I walked up to an old lady sitting behind a desk.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up mine and my sister's schedules". She smiled at me and said

"Okay, name please?"

"Fang and Nudge Martinez" I said politely.

"Okay here you are" she said handing me several sheets of paper. "There's also a lunch menu, and supplies list in there for you".

"Thank you, uh do you mind if I walk around the school?" I asked.

"Oh sure, you can find all your classes if you want, just come back here if you need any help". I nodded a thanks and walked down a random hallway.

I discovered I had Geometry, Honors English, Chemistry, and Spanish in that hallway. I headed back to where the office was and went down a second hallway. I had the rest of my classes down here: Art, Study Hall, and AP world history. I followed it passing several different rooms along the way. I found the auditorium where I had to take theater for the second half of the year instead of Art. I kept following the hallway and found the cafeteria. I walked through it and came upon the gym. Max's softball team was in there! I watched them play for a little while, Max was good, really good. Max had told me that it wasn't really a practice yet because tryouts were not until spring but it was a way to prepare for the season. I also saw one red head and a blond girl in the gym. They were terrible, within five minutes the red head had hit the coach with the ball and the blond had tripped twice.

I laughed quietly but then I realized, I would probably look like a creeper if anyone saw me. I headed back to the office, waved good bye to the secretary, and headed outside to my bike. Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad.

When I got home my mom and Gazzy were awake and in the kitchen. I handed my mom the schedules and sat down next to Gazzy after grabbing some cereal. I poured myself a bowl as my mom looked them over. She nodded a few times before turning to me

"Good job getting into advanced English and history. I'm proud of you!"

I gave a half smile and went towards my room.

"Honey, could you wake Nudge up? It's almost noon, I don't want her sleeping too late." She called after me.

"Kay" I said.

This would be difficult. Nudge doesn't exactly like to be woken up before she's ready. I made no sound as I walked into her room, it was disgustingly pink. She had spent the first two days we were here making sure her room was perfect. I decided to have some fun with this. I stood right next to where I could see her poofy dark hair poking out from under her sheets. Posters of some vampire dude and some Indian kid without his shirt on stared at me as I bent down next to her head.

I yelled "FIRE!" right into her ear.

She jumped up so quickly and yelled "ZOMG! Where?"

That's when she saw me. The look on her face was murderous "Faaaaaaaaaang!" she screeched! I just chuckled and jogged out of her room and into mine. She was mad now, but she would get over it.

I sat down by window again and grabbed my sketchbook. I looked at what I had been drawing earlier. It was two human shapes. But, they weren't normal. I had drawn wings on the back, and they had their arms around each other, they were in the air, the wings fully extended. I hadn't drawn them with faces but one was a boy with midnight black wings and the girl had white and spotted wings. I kept the picture, I liked it. Sometimes wish I could just get away from my life sometimes, and fly away.

I sat around for the next hour until I realized I should do something. I walked outside only to see Max juggling a soccer ball in her front yard.

"Hey Fang" she called.

I walked over "Hey".

"You wanna play? I bet I could beat you!" she challenged.

I smirked at her " Sure". I had never lost a game before at my old school.

"Hold on a second". She tossed me the soccer ball and jogged into her backyard. She came back a few minutes later carrying 2 small pop-up soccer nets. She set them up on either side of her yard and I tossed her the ball.

"You start" I said as I went to stand across from her. She smirked and did a quick pull back and then spun past me and started towards the goal. I caught up quickly and cut her off. She faked left and then kicked right but my foot was there blocking her. Both our feet slammed into it and it went flying towards my goal. I ran after it with Max right next to me. We reached it at the same time but i turned my body in front of it shielding the ball from her. I used my left foot to roll the ball towards the goal, and used my back to keep Max away. When I got close enough I spun and shot the ball. It slammed into the back of the net. The score was 1-0, but Max looked determined. She checked her watch

"Oh, I have to go soon! Next goal wins?" she asked.

"Let's go". I challenged.

She grabbed the ball and tried to dribble around me but I but I blocked her path again. This went for a little while: one of us stealing the ball, faking, then dribbling. Soon though I slipped slightly on the grass and by the time I steadied myself Max had seen the opportunity and was racing towards the goal. She dribbled all the way down her yard and scored. I had lost for the first time in my life!

"Nice game, your really good!" I said to Max in surprise.

"Thanks, your pretty good too. No one has ever lasted that long against me, and only a few people have ever scored a goal on me" she said

I nodded in surprise as she continued "Your probably even better than Sam".

"Sam?" I asked

"Yeah he's captain of the boys team, and my boyfriend. You can meet him if you want, he's coming over today because were going to the movies"

So, Max had a boyfriend, this bothered me, probably more than it should. "Um, okay yeah sure".

"You can come in if you want while I get ready, Iggy's home, you can hang out with him". I nodded and followed her in the house. She ran upstairs as Angel came to meet me "Hi Fang!" she said happily. "Hey Angel" I said as she grabbed my hand and pul;ed me into the kitchen. Max's mom was in there baking something.

"Oh hi Fang! Nice to see you again!" she said as she turned around.

"Hello" I greeted politely.

"I'm making cookies if you want some later. Iggy's in the living playing his Xbox if you want to join him".

I said a thank you and went to go see Iggy.

**Author's note: Okay that was my longest yet! 3 pages woot woot!. I had more planned but I decided to make that chapter four because I don't particularly like typing! Okay so I need ideas!. All reviews are welcome and now I must go to church and I will type the next chapter soon! Bye :)**

**Awesomeness12**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Okay so I only got 1 review for the last chapter but I decided to post anyway despite any feedback. So I need to know if people like this so even a one word review works. And Does anyone know how I can tell how many hits a story has? Cause I think that would be helpful. Okay chapter 4 :):**

Chapter 4: Meeting Sam

**Fang POV**

I walked into the living where Iggy was playing Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2.

"Hey Fang" he called without even turning around.

"Hey" I said.

"Do you want to play?"

"Uh, yeah sure". I answered. He tossed me a controller and restarted the game. I wasn't particularily good at video games so Iggy crushed me.

"So what brings you here anyway?" he asked me.

"Max wanted me to meet Sam."

Iggy pulled a face and said "Ew, why?"

"Why don't you like him?" I asked.

"First of all, it's not just me, even my mom and Angel hate him. He treats Max like shit. He tells her what to do, what to wear, shows her off to his friends all the time, and treats her like his property. He's an ass ."

This bothered me, a lot, probably too much. No one should treat their girlfriend like that, ever. Iggy continued:

"Sam doesn't realize that mom and Angel hate him, but he knows I do because I could care less if he knows. If you ask my mom she will deny it but he really is a jerk. Max is oblivious to how he treats her, but she knows we all hate him." Iggy clenched his fists "I just wish I could punch him! You should hear some of the things he says to Max, but Max would personally murder me if I did, she's madly in love with him or something dumb like that."

I decided right then that I hated Sam too, and I would help Iggy beat up Sam when the time was right.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Max came downstairs. She looked amazing in tight black skinny jeans and a sky blue tank top. I stared after her until Iggy came up behind me and waved his hand in front of my face,

"Dude, you ready to go meet the di- I mean wiener?" he changed quickly for Angel had just entered the room.

"Come on Fang" she said and pulled me into the foyer. We turned the corner and Max was pressed against the wall, making out fiercely with someone who I'm guessing was Sam. It made me sick just watching them. I quickly covered Angel's eyes with my hands and Iggy covered her ears before saying

"Ay! You two, stop sucking face on my front steps!" Sam turned around to glare at Iggy angrily and Max's face turned pink. She looked really cute that way.

He turned to me "And you are?"

Max stepped in "Sam this is Fang he just moved in across the street."

I crossed my arms across my chest and gave Sam my best death glare. He flinched and took a step back. He blinked and then turned towards Max as I stood there smirking.

"Are you wearing _that_ to the movies?" Sam asked her with a look of disgust. Fury tore through my body at his statement. I wanted to kill him right now, Max looked freaking hot! And he was an ass hole. I could see Iggy shaking with anger too but neither of us moved.

Max stuttered out "I, uh, no, I was just going to change."

Liar. I wasn't sure why but I wanted to protect Max, I wanted to put myself in front of her and never let Sam within 100 yards of her again. I wanted to rip out Sam's spine and beat him with it for saying that to Max. In my opinion Max looked extremely sexy. But, I would never say that out loud. She ran upstairs to change and left me and Iggy with Sam. We both crossed our arms and stared blankly at him. He shook his head and quickly went into the kitchen. Iggy gave me a high five before we followed him. When we walked into the kitchen Max's mom was just putting out the first batch of cookies to cool.

"Hey Miss R." Sam said.

She took a deep breath, put a smile on her face, and then said "Hello Sam nice to see you again." As she turned around to put a second batch in the oven I saw her scowl. I smirked and probably would've burst out laughing if I wasn't good at hiding my emotions.

"What are you smirking at?" Sam demanded

I just shook my head and kept smirking. Oh, this guy was fun to mess with. When Max came back down my jaw almost dropped in surprise. She was wearing a tight black skirt and a low cut white shirt. She looked incredibly hot but also incredibly uncomfortable an out of her element. Yes, she looked really good, but I preferred her in the previous outfit, it was more _her_.

"I'm ready" Max said timidly.

Geez, this Max was so so so different from the one I had played soccer with an hour ago.

"Better" Sam said.

"Mom were leaving" Max said

"Oh honey, wait take a cookie first! There your favorite!"

"Thanks mom" Max said before grabbing a cookie and leading Sam out the door.

I followed them and watched them walk to Sam's car. I heard Sam say something that sounded like:

"Max you shouldn't eat so many cookies, I don't want you getting fat." Max blushed in embarrassment and threw the cookie in the garbage can.

"Bastard" I whispered under my breath.

Iggy came up behind me "You can say that again."

**Author's Note: Okay theres chapter four :). Sam is such a jerk. I believe that next chapter will be the first day of school and will be pretty long. Please Please Please review because I need ideas and need to know if you all like it. Flames, suggestions, ideas, comments, and any feedback is good. Please! Thank you. Oh and if you have any ideas for a better title I'm taking suggestions I think the one now is kinda corny, idk a good word for it. So leave me a comment and new title suggestion in a review.**

-awesomeness12


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: ****Sorry! This took a while and I know I said that this would be Fang's first day but I didn't have that part written but I had some so this is just Fag and Max talking. Review please I will try to update soon for fangs first day.**

**Fang POV**

The rest of the week went by pretty fast:

I finally beat Iggy in Call of Duty.

I beat Max in soccer.

My hatred for Sam grew a lot.

Became better friends with both Max and Iggy.

It was September 4th. The day before school started. I had all my supplies, and Max and I were just chilling at my house and comparing schedules.

"So we have Geometry, Art/Theater, Gym, and Study Hall together" said Max. "Then we both have science with Iggy because he's a pyromaniac science freak in advanced chemistry.

"Hey! I heard that!" yelled Iggy from upstairs.

Max rolled her eyes and asked "I wonder he and Gazzy are building up there?"

"Probably another stink bomb" I guessed. "They better not put it in Nudge's room again. She will probably murder them this time.".

We both laughed, remembering a few days ago when Nudge had chased them both through the neighborhood barefooted, then rugby tackled them both at once and stepped on them. Ooh good times. Never mess with Nudge.

Max and I hung out for the rest of the afternoon and it was nice, but something was bothering me: Sam. Seeing him treat Max that way was terrible. She was a strong, beautiful, amazing, funny, and a cool girl. She deserves someone who would treat her right. I didn't want to say anything, she had obviously heard enough of it from her family but, I had to say something.

"Uh, so, how was your date with Sam?"

Her face was guarded as she answered carefully "Fiiine, why?"

"Oh, well, what he was saying to you before..."

"No! Not you too! Fang, I'm fine, he's fine. I love him! He loves me! That's the end of it. "she retorted angrily.

I backtracked quickly "Okay, Max, I'm sorry, calm down, I'll leave you alone about it"

"Oh, well okay, good" she said once she had calmed down a little more. "Sorry, It's just I get enough from Iggy and my mom and even sometimes Angel! I don't know why though! He's the perfect boyfriend. Cute,nice, sweet-"

"Uh, Max, this conversation just turned awkward."

"Oh! Sorry" she said coming out of dreamland. From what I saw, Sam wasn't "cute" "nice" or "sweet", well actually in my opinion no guys are cute. Those are the words I would use to describe Max.

"Sorry, again" I said. "Do you want to watch a movie".

"Sure" she said smiling.

I led her to our selection of movies again.

"Alright, which one?"I asked her as she studied them all.

"Oh how about GI Joe: Rise of the Cobra?" I gave her a questioning look and she mumbled something that sounded like

"Channing Tatum...shirtless" and then she blushed. I raised one eyebrow at her

"Really Max? Really?"

"Just shut up and put the damn movie in!"

"Whatever Max, but I've seen this move, and I have better abs then some dumb actor." I said smirking.

She looked skeptical "Yeah okay Fang, whatever."

"I'm serious! You shouldn't question my manly muscles!" I was just joking but then she said

"Alright! Let's see then, I'll be the judge. If this is gonna keep me from seeing ninjas and shirtless Channing then hurry up."

I lifted my shirt over my head. I hadn't really planned on showing her my stomach but whatever. She looked at my chest, and kept looking, and kept looking.

"MAX! Take a picture, it'll last longer!"

She shook her head as if to clear it as I pulled my shirt back on.

"So" I said smirking "the winner?"

"Shut up Fang"

"Come on Max who wins?"

"Fang, shut up!"

"Maxxxxxxxxxx who wins?"

"Jesus Fang! Fine you win, you have better abs then Channing Tatum, but now I just want to watch the movie." I smirked like crazy as I sat down next to her on the couch.

As the movie opened I realized Channing Tatum was the dude from She's the Man too. Jeez Max obsession much? This movie was pretty awesome, I'd seen it before. The main girl 'Anna' was extremely hot! Seeing her beating up dudes was pretty awesome. I kept having images of Max in the same role: Max in a tight black suit, Max running, Max beating up fully grown men. My pants tightened. Oh Damn! I quickly threw a blanket on my lap even thought it was really hot outside. I didn't dare look at Max in case my face should turn red but I kept my face an emotionless mask and the movie went on.

I sighed in relief when the movie was over and my pants were back to normal again. Max stood up and stretched.

"Ugh, I better get going. It's a school night!" she said in a nerdy voice. I chuckled softly before throwing the blanket off and also standing up. I walked her to the door and she said

"Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow, your sitting with me at lunch tomorrow. No, no complaints." she said, for I had opened my mouth to say something.

"Okay, fine" I agreed, smiling slightly at her.

She turned to go home but she spun back around and said "Oh! And Fang? Control yourself.". I blushed bright red as she looked pointedly below my waist. With that she winked, jumped off my step, and jogged across the street. I stood there with the door wide open, staring after her in shock. By what she said, that means she had noticed my...Ohh shit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas! This took a little while and it's only the beginning of Fang's Day but I think you'll like it. Please Read and Review :)**

Chapter 5- School

**Fang POV**

After my total embarrassment it was still only 8 pm. I went up to Gazzy's room only to be shoved rudely out by Iggy. I caught a quick glimpse of some scrap metal and colored wires. Figures, I knew it, they were planning another bomb of some sort. Damn pyros. I went to check on Nudge. I silently opened the door only to see that she was straightening her hair for school tomorrow. I quickly let before she saw me and offered to straighten mine. Trust me, she did once, it wasn't cool.

There was absolutely nothing for me to do. I'd already got stuff ready for school, there was nothing good on TV, I'd already watched a movie with Max, and I took a shower. I walked into my room and looked around. I didn't feel like drawing so I opened up my laptop to update my blog.

**You are Reading Fang's Blog**

**Visitor Number: idk**

**Date: September 3, 2009**

** Yo,**

** So I'm all moved in. All the boxes are unpacked and now summer is over and I start school tomorrow. I checked the school out earlier though and it doesn't look to bad. Max, my new neighbor and her brother Iggy are my first friends here. Which is good I guess because I hadn't really planned on making any. I usually prefer to be alone but they were cool. I'm not a people person if you didn't know. Max's boyfriend though: he's a complete ass. I hate him. I'd love to punch him just once. But Max would kill me. Any girls reading this remember this: a guy should always treat you with respect and you should be able to have freedom. Well I have school tomorrow so peace.**

** Fly on, **

** Fang**

After posting the entry it was only 8:20 . I wasn't tired in the least and I only knew one family of people here so what to do? I checked my phone. I had a new message from my ex girlfriend Brittany. God, this girl would not leave me alone! I quickly read the message:

**Fangy! I havent seen u in weeks I miss u so so so much baby. Text me**

** 3 3.**

I guess she's choosing to ignore the fact that I broke up with her two weeks before we moved. The only thing is, I didn't tell her I was moving. I smirked, she had seemed cool but she got cling! Yes, she was hot with her red hair, great body, and short skirts but she was a typical cheerleader type. Besides, she had nothing on Max. Whoa Whoa Whoa, where the hell did that come from! I did not just compare my ex girlfriend to my new FRIEND. Yes, Max is only a friend. She has a boyfriend (if you could call Sam that). I need to clear my head.

"Mom, I'm going for a ride" I called.

Her face appeared at the kitchen doorway. "okay sweetie not too late." I nodded and walked to the garage. I pulled on my helmet and sped down the street.

After my hour long rode I returned home. Riding my motorcycle always helped me calm down, I went back to my room to check my blog comments. I scrolled past the usual ones that went like this :

.

** Fang! Your so hot, come to my house for a good time!.**

Yes, girls do actually write things like that. How these girls know what I look like I have no idea because theres no picture of me on my blog. I never responded to those, they don't even know me. I scrolled to some normal ones and started replying:

**xxxcamelsrcoolxxx** **writes**: ooh someones a lil jealous of Max's boyfriend!

**Fang** **writes:** um no, hes just a jerk, Max is a friend only.

**Baseballkid22 ****writes:**Dude! I wanna meet this Max chick, she sounds hot!

**Fang** **write**s: most likely you will never meet her "dude"

**Booksramzng****! writes**: ew, Ive always hated moving

**Fang**** writes**: its not that bad

I responded to a few more before shutting down my laptop. I yawned and changed into a pair of black pajama pants and no shirt for bed. I laid down again and soon fell asleep.

_**The next day:**_

_beep...beep...beep...be- _***click***

I shut my alarm off quickly and stretched before getting out of bed. My alarm read 6:30am. Ugh, too early, even for me. I changed quickly into black skinny jeans, a red shirt, and a black leather jacket. I brushed my teeth, quickly fixed my hair, and walked downstairs. Gazzy was already down there eating some golden grahams and my mom was emptying the dishwasher.

"Hey mom" I said.

"Hi sweetie, are you excited for your first day?"

"eh" I replied.

My mom was used to my short answers but i loved her to death and she knew that. My dad left us right after Gazzy was born. I don't remember him too much but I hated him. His name was Jeb, and if he ever came near my mom again he wouldn't be alive for long. My muscles tightened.

"Fang, honey, are you alright?" I blinked once and made my face expressionless.

"Uh yeah, sorry, got distracted". She patted my arm as she headed up the stairs to see if Nudge was awake.

I dropped a piece of bread in the toaster and sat down next to the Gasman.

"Dude, what's up" he asked. I just shook my head.

"Whatever" he said and he happily went back to his cereal. Nudge came down the stairs with a disgruntled look on her face. A few moments my mom came down with an exasperated look on her face. I smirked, we all know how pleasant Nudge is in the morning.

"Fang, don't you have to get going?" I looked at the clock and nodded. I grabbed my toast ate it in three bites and headed to the garage. I put on my helmet and drove to school.

I sped down the road at 60mph. It was a 35mph street but I hated going slow. As my bike came roaring into the school parking lot peoples heads turned. I ignored them and took the parking spot farthest away from the building. I took of my helmet, flattened my hair, and walked towards the building.

Heads turned and I heard whispers.

"I heard he's been to prison." Lie.

"I bet he could kick even your ass Tim." True.

":Lissa did you see him, hes so hot!" ...

"Damn, he's even hotter than Sam, well at least that slutty Max can't take this one". I stopped and glared at the girl who looked to be maybe a year younger than I was. Her eyes widened and she took a step back. Max was not a slut, this girl looked like one though. Wow hypocrite much? She was wearing tight black shorts and a low cut tank top. I turned away and kept walking. I headed to the office and got my lock and locker assignment. I continued down the hallway and I felt eyes on me. I kept my face expressionless and ignored them all. I put all my stuff in my locker then grabbed my books for 1st period which was Chemistry.

I turned to my right only to see two kids making out quite insanely. I quickly looked at them...it was Max and Sam. Max was pushed against the lockers and Sam was attacking her mouth. Seeing Max kissing him back made me want to puke. Something formed in the pit of my stomach. I didn't like this. I walked forward and nonchalantly slammed my shoulder into Sam's. The two of them broke apart. Max was breathing heavily and had a dreamy smile on my face. She looked like she was n dreamland. Sam whipped around and upon seeing it was me sneered at me.

"need something emo boy, I was kinda busy, not that you would know anything like that." He said angrily.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you could play tonsil hockey later, I'd rather not puke up my breakfast." I smirked at him. "I am truly truly sorry I bumped into you though" i said sarcastically. A small crowd of people had gathered around us now. Max had snapped out of her dreamland and was eyeing Sam nervously.

"stay out of my way emo kid. I don't wanna see your face anywhere near me or Max". Max looked like she wanted to protest but she stayed quiet.

"Now, I don't think i can do that. Max and i are friends, i have no plans on stealing her from you but you can't stop me from seeing my friend." This was the final straw for Sam.

"Sam don't!" Max yelled. His fist swung forward and I caught it within centimeters of my face. Several people from the growing crowd of students drew breath.

"Don't touch me" I snarled before I brought my knee up into his stomach. He doubled over in pain and I kicked his side. He fell to the ground in pain. What a wimp I barely used half my strength. I stood up straight and looked Max right in the eyes.

"Sorry" I whispered. She nodded, she knew i was talking to her only. The crowd still surrounded the three of us. I turned to them "shows over". They dispersed slowly, whispered murmurs followed me as I walked to homeroom. I didn't look back at Max or Sam.

**Author's Note: okay Thats chapter 6! i really hoped you like it took me a while. I need some ideas for chapter 7 though so please if you have any or have any idea of what you want in this story please leave a review. I love all my reviewers so thank you :) This chapter was fun to write, sorry it took so long my dad kicked me off the computer :p well enjoy your winter break if you have now like i do. Ill try to write up the next chapter soon if I get some ideas.**

Awesomeness12 :)


	7. overview

**Author's Note: Okay I am so sorry this isn't an update but as soon as I finish typing this I will type up the new chapter. It will definitely be up later today but I'm not sure when, it depends on my work ethic! :) But this "chapter" is an overview of all the characters their families and stuff. I know when you have an alternate universe story it can get confusing so I'm posting this to help you all. **

Okay here we go:

**Valerie Jacobs:** just moved into the city of Broadband Florida with her family, the all came from California. Her husband Jeb Batchelder left after their last child was born. She never took his last name

_ Children_

Fang- 17. attends high school he is a senior

Nudge-14 attends middle school as an 8th grader

Gazzy-12 attends middle school as a 6th grader

**Susanne Ride: **Resident of Broadband Florida with her family. New neighbor to the Jacobs family. Husband is Bill Ride (he hasn't been introduced yet)

_Children_

Max-17, attends high school, she is a senior

Iggy- 16, attends high school, he is a junior (he is not blind)

Angel-10 attends elementary school as a 4th grader

**Assorted Other Characters:**

Sam-18 attends high school as a senior, Max's boyfriend

Lissa- 17, more on her later

Ella- 16, I said in chapter 2 that she is Max's friend but she is also Max's cousin. She attends an all girls private school not to far from Max's school. More on her later

Brigid- 25, more on her later

**Okay I hope this will help some people and I will continue to update this as the story goes along. I promise the next chapter will be up. I will defy my father and not do my homework while he's at work and will instead type your next chapter :D**

awesomeness12


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: so my computer did a really weird thing today so I'm on the other one...has anyone ever gotten a virus from this site? It might not be from this but I don't know if my dad will like me posting stuff here. So I'd rather he not find out about it :p. Thanks to all my reviewers! Thanks for all the ideas! I plan to use probably all of them in future chapters and I hope the overview helped.**

Chapter 7- school day

**Fang POV**

Okay so I'd been in this school for maybe 5 minutes and I'd already got in a fight. Luckily no teacher was around and Sam wasn't hurt too bad. Wonder if Max is mad at me? Well, we''ll see later. I went to homeroom and when I walked in everyone just stared at me.

"ah you must be Fang!" a nice looking middle aged woman came over to me.

"It's nice to meet you, you can take any open seat" I nodded and sat in the back corner. Eyes followed me but I didn't look at any of them. I sat down and looked out the window, keeping my face emotionless. I sat there for who knows how long until the bell finally rung. I was the first one out the door despite being in the back of the room. I walked quickly and quietly, like a shadow, to Chemistry.

"yo Fang, over here" Iggy called as soon as I stepped in the room. I went to the lab bench that was farthest away from the door.

"Hey man" I said. I faced forward but I could see him smirking at me out of the corner of my eye. I turned to him and glared.

"Yes?"

"dude, you are my hero!" he almost yelled. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Fang, dude, you did what I have wanted to ever since Max started dating that asshole!". I didn't answer. He held out his fist and I tapped mine against it before also smirking. Okay, yes beating up Sam had felt great. We had to stop talking then because the teacher walked in.

"Settle down!" he snapped. I was not going to like this guy. "Class we have a new student, please come introduce yourself."

I grudgingly stood up and walked to the front of the room. "Name!" he demanded. "Fang"

"Fang what?"

"Fang Jacobs"

"Moved from?" he demanded next.

"California" I said.

"Well_ Fang_" he sneered "your attitude is disappointing, you better watch it while your in_ my _class."

I ignored him and walked back to my seat. Thus began my first day as a senior.

I sat with my head resting against my fist and let my mind wander while the teacher Mr. Meyer went on and on about what we should expect this year and how we needed to pay attention and show up prepared unless we wanted attention. When the bell finally rang I kicked Iggy awake and hurried off to Geometry. Now, I absolutely hated math and I saw no point in Geometry. I will probably never ever use proofs and line reflections in my life again. When I walked in there were only a few people in the room: Max, the teacher, two guys, and a red headed girl.

"Hi you must be Fang Jacobs" the teacher said. She looked to be in her thirties and she looked kind. "I'm Mrs. Sheegalhobnen, but please call me Mrs. S." I nodded and then she said "You don't have to sit yet I'm going to assign seats in a minute". I nodded again and went to the back of the room. Ahh assigned seats, joy. The desks were in pairs, so I'd have to be next to someone...greaat. Just then Sam walked in...damn, well this day couldn't be worse. He smirked at me as if I hadn't kicked his ass.

"okay class" said Mrs. S clapping her hands. We turned to face her as she pulled a file up on the smart board. "This will be your seating assignments". She posted a chart with names paired with each other and where they should sit. I looked up at it I was in the second row to last with a girl named Lissa next to me. I sat down in my seat and the red headed girl from earlier came and sat next to me.

"Heyy I'm Lissa" she said in what she thought was a seductive tone. I nodded my head at her and looked around. I looked behind me and who was there? Yes, Max and Sam. Max looked at me. Pleading with her eyes. I understood, she need to talk to me later. I nodded ever so slightly then turned to face Sam's glare. Before anyone could say anything Mrs. S clapped her hands again and I turned to the front. The class went by about the same as Chemistry had except I felt Lissa staring at me quite creepily and Sam glaring at me. I faced forward and pretended to be paying attention.

The rest of my morning classes wen the same way then it was lunch time. Finally! I saw Iggy then we walked to the cafeteria together.

"since the school is so small everyone eats lunch at the same time" Iggy said happily. That means would get to see Nudge.

"Your sitting with me and Max, just thought I'd let you know" Iggy said with a smug look on his face. I guess I had no choice. Nudge came running up to me as soon as I walked in the door.

"Hi Fang! Hi Iggy" she said excitedly.

"Hey Nudge" we both said.

E both followed Iggy to go get lunch and then some of Nudge's new friends waved her over. She gave me a pleading look and I nodded my head and gave her a half smile. She beamed at me and then went to join them.

I followed Iggy to the table and sat down right across from Max. As we both sat down max looked up at me. I made the mistake of looking her right in the eyes. Her warm chocolate brown eyes seemed to make everything around me stop. I couldn't turn away, but she didn't either. Not until a hand was waved across my vision did I turn my head. I shook my head slightly then turned to Iggy. I saw Max out of the corner of my eye blinking a few times.

"Dude, you okay?" Iggy asked. I nodded.

A girl sat down next to Iggy. "Hi! You must be Fang! I'm JJ." She said.

I shook her hand and said "nice to meet you."

"I'm a junior so I'm the same age as Iggy". I nodded once. Then a dude sat down next to Max.

He winked at her and she just rolled his eyes. "Hey I'm Dylan" he said reaching across the table. I stared at his hand for a good five seconds before he drew it back. Based on everyone's looks no one really liked him too much.

"Dylan go away no one likes you!" JJ mumbled under her breath. Iggy started cracking up and I smirked. Dylan was oblivious to her comment so he just looked curiously over at Iggy who was now choking on corn from laughing so hard. I hit him hard, on the back twice and corn came flying out of his mouth...right into Dylan's eye. His face was priceless. The whole table went silent as Iggy caught his breath, but then JJ started to laugh and then everyone started cracking up. Everyone but Dylan thats is. Even I was laughing. I heard Max laughing and looked over at her. Her laugh was great...just saying.

After everyone had calmed down it was relatively quiet. There was conversation amongst some people but I didn't talk. I looked up at Max again. She was playing with her corn with fork, just pushing it around her plate. She seemed to feel my eyes on her and looked up right at me. Her face looked normal but her eyes showed a mix of emotions. She was telling me silently that we WERE going to talk later. We were staring at each other, I could barely understand what was going on around me. My heart was beating abnormally and I was lost in her eyes. I wasn't sure if I liked this feeling. The bell interrupted before I could turn away. I checked my schedule: Art. My Art teacher's name was Ms. Saladina. She seemed really cool and our project today was just to draw whatever came to our head. I got some paper and slid into a seat besides Max. She smiled hesitantly at me and I responded by lifting half of my mouth. She breathed a sigh of relief and hugged me.

"I thought you were mad at me!" she said quietly.

"No, not you" I said. We both turned to our drawing and we sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"Are you ready for soccer tryouts today?" she asked me. I nodded. "Just, Fang..." I looked at her. "Be careful, Sam's the captain,he has a small part in choosing team members." I leaned back and sighed. "But, based on how you did when you played me, you should be fine, the coach won't let Sam not choose you if you do good."

"Thanks" I said giving her another half smile.

"Oh and my mom texted me today. She said to tell you that your mom will be working late so you, Nudge, and Gazzy are sleeping over." I raised my eyebrow at her. "Yes fang I know your seventeen and Nudge is fourteen but she feels it would be better if you stayed at my house, besides you'll get to meet my cousin Ella." I rolled my eyes but nodded and she smirked at me.

The rest of the afternoon classes went by and then finally, finally it was time for soccer tryouts.

**Author's Note: I am so so so sorry this is late but it just was not going well and I don't think it's that good. But the next chapter will be tryouts and possibly the sleepover. And thank you to all who gave me ideas! I plan to use them all just maybe not in the near near future but in later chapters...definitely yes. It's almost 2010 smile! Oh and I highly recommend the song Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne...it's a great song :)**

awesomeness12


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: um hi i know its been like almost a month and i apologize. But once break ended life just totally sucked for a while and i had midterms this week, but right now I am not studying for Spanish and typing this instead:**

Chapter 9: Tryouts and Sleepover

**Fang POV**

I arrived at the field for tryouts a few minutes early after changing. Sam, the coach, and a few other guys were already there. I took a number and pinned it to my shirt then started stretching. Sam ignored me for now but every once in a while he'd look over at me, say something quietly, and all his friends would laugh. Hmm maybe I needed to kick his ass again? No, Max would probably murder me in my sleep tonight.

We started with a timed mile. We all jogged up the hill to the track and got on the starting line. The coach blew his whistle and some kids took off sprinting. Halfway around the first lap they fell behind. I kept a fast even pace and passed them easily. Running was easy for me, natural. On the third lap I lapped several of the slower kids. I kept the same pace all the way through and ended with a 5:45 time.

"Hey, what's your name kid?" the coach asked as I got some water.

"Fang Jacobs" he nodded and as he turned around he looked impressed. Sam finished next with Iggy not to far behind.

"6:00, good Sam. "6:05 Ride, not bad" Sam glared at me before grabbing some water. Iggy walked over breathing heavily from running.

"Dude you beat Max's record! She's held it since her freshman year here!" I smirked she probably wouldn't be too happy.

Tryouts went smoothly after that we did 2v3, 1v1 ,shooting, passing ya know, soccer stuff. We still had 20 minutes left.

"Alright boys! Shirts and skins scrimmage!" He read off who was on which team. Iggy and I were both on the skin team, Sam was a shirt.

My team lost the scrimmage 3-2 but I scored both of the goals for my team so I didn't mind much. High-fived Iggy as we jogged over to coach at the end of tryouts.

"Good job guys, were going to have a strong team this year. Alright Sam, come with me, the rest of you wait here for a few minutes." I sat down on the grass and watched the coach and Sam walk a few yards away. They were talking quietly and studying the coaches notes. Then Sam seemed to argue about something. The coach shook his head and said something quietly.

They walked back over after a few minutes and Sam looked a little disgruntled but he stood next to coach and didn't say anything.

"Alright the team this year will be as follows: your captain as most of you know will be Sam Dariano." Sam smirked. "the rest of the team: Ride, Jacobs......" Yes! Coach read the rest of the names then told us our and I packed up quickly then headed to the parking lot.

**Max POV**

Soccer tryouts today. There was about 30 girls who showed up. It went the same as usual: we ran, we shoot, we pass, we scrimmage. I looked around the campus and saw the boys team having their tryouts too. There was Iggy, and Sam, and Fang. He was on the skins team...

"Max!" I snapped out of it and looked at JJ.

"Staring at Fang I see!" she said suggestively.

"No, actually I was staring at Sam" I denied quickly.

"Yeah okay whatever Max.." she smirked at me. I quickly changed the subject.

"You wanna sleep over tonight?" I asked.

"Sure, who else is gonna be there?"

"Fang, his siblings Nudge, and Gazzy, and Ella's coming too."

"Cool I'll be there."

"Ride! Adams! Come here!" the coach yelled. We quickly jogged over to where the rest of the girls were awaiting the announcement of the team.

"Alright ladies I saw some good things today, you can rest here for ten minutes or so and then I'll be back with the roster." Coach said.

He started walking away and I followed. As captain, I had some influence of who made the team.

"Ride, Adams,.........." Coach read the people's names who made the team, apologized to those who did not and then told us our practice times and other information.

JJ and I walked slowly to my car to wait for Iggy and Fang. We had both made the team, along with 6 other returning players and several new ones.

I looked and saw Fang and Iggy walking towards us.

"Hey!, So how'd it go?" I asked quickly. Fang looked solemn for a second, and my heart sunk, but then he grinned making my world light up a little and said "first string, both of us." I hugged Iggy and then Fang and JJ beamed excitedly.

"Okay, why don't you go home and change and stuff then bring Nudge and Gazzy over." I said. He nodded and then I felt hands on my waist.

"Hey babe" Sam said while kissing my neck.

I turned around and he smashed his lips to mine. Ohh, Sam he was the perfect boyfriend. He was always so nice and caring. But right now I didn't want to be making out with him in front Fang, and Iggy and JJ of course. I pulled back and he frowned over my shoulder. Fang was standing there emotionless and Iggy was pointedly not looking at us. JJ was looking in between Fang and Sam.

"Sorry baby, I gotta run". I pecked him quickly on the lips and jumped into my porsche, followed by Iggy and JJ.

Fang hopped onto his bike quickly and I waved to Sam before spinning out of the parking lot. Fang followed behind and we arrived back within ten minutes. He pulled into his driveway and JJ, Iggy, and I went to go set up. I went into the kitchen only to find a full plate of fresh cookies decorated as soccer balls. There was a note from my mom

_Congrats! Sorry I'm gonna be working late, remember no school tomorrow because of teacher appreciation day. See you later, love mom :)._

I smiled as I read the note and took two cookies before getting other other and movies ready. Fang arrived at five with Nudge and Gazzy. We were all freshly showered when he arrived. We just talked for a while until the doorbell rang again. It was Ella. I hugged my favorite cousin and dragged her to the living room. "Guys, this is Ella. Ella that's Fang, Nudge, and Gazzy." I said pointing to them all "Hi, nice to meet you all." she said. She hugged JJ and sat down next to her and Nudge and all three of them started talking. We watched a few movies for the younger kids and then it was time for them to go to bed.

After Angel and Gazzy were asleep upstairs Ella decided she wanted to play Truth or Dare.

"noooo no way" i said quickly.

"oh please Max!" Nudge said, then she did this weird thing with her eyes, it made her look like Bambi, i couldn't say no.

"fine"I grumbled. We sat in a circle and fang smirked at me as if he had fallen to those eyes before also. I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"Okay, Nudge, start" I said.

"Ooohhh okay! Um, Iggy Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" he said.

"Lick Total's paws!" Total was Angel's black scottie.

"ew" iggy said as he promptly ran his tongue along the poor dog's feet. Total scampered quickly away as Iggy took a long drink of water.

"Ugh, okay, Max Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Dare?" I said hesitantly. Iggy's face grew into a huge grin.

Oh no.

"Okay Max, want you to go into the closet, with Fang, for two minutes, and make out."

"Whoaaaa, IGGY I HAVE A BOYFRIEND".

"hey, you agreed to play" he said smirking. Now JJ, Nudge, and Ella were all smirking too. Fang stayed emotionless.

"Fine!" I grabbed Fang;s hand and pulled him up and dragged him to our downstairs closet. Closed the door but I knew they would be listening anyway. I sat there for a second.

"So" said Fang.

"your a man of many words" I said before I kissed him. Fireworks went off in my head. Our lips moved together in new ways. His tongue slowly slipped into my mouth and mine explored his. This was different from kissing Sam, dare I say? It was better. Fang, his smell, his taste, I wanted him. I tilted my head the same time he did to get closer and I was pushed against the wall. His hands were on my waist and mine were tangled in his hair pulling him closer. But, he didn't push me like Sam did. He didn't slam me against the wall and attack me. It was gentle yet passionate.

"Okay time's up!" I heard Iggy yell from the other side of the door. We broke apart and just stared at each other. We were both breathing hard. I grabbed the door handle before Iggy could open it and we stood there for a second composing ourselves. Then when was ready I opened the door. Iggy,JJ, Nudge, and Ella were all there grinning.

"Okay, who's up next?!" I said to break the silence.

"ou gotta pick someone Max" said JJ.

"Right okay Ella truth or dare?"

"Truth"

The game continued like that for awhile until it came to my turn again.

"Max, truth or dare?" Fang asked.

"Truth" I answered quickly. Fang smirked. Oh, why me?!

"So, who's a better kisser? Sam or me?"

Oh, my God, kill me.

JJ snorted in laughter but she quickly shut up when I shot her a look. Ella and Iggy were smirking like crazy and Nudge was smiling so much i thought her face was gonna fall apart..okay weird mental image.

"Maxxx?" fang said mockingly answer the question.

"mghmmbmm" I mumbled.

"what?" he asked.

"Fine! Fang, your a better kisser are you happy?!"

"Yes I am actually." I covered my mouth in horror as everyone started to laugh.

"Um okay game's over" I said, "let's watch a movie."

Somehow we got roped into watching New Moon by Ella and Nudge, they looked like they were becoming good friends.

Iggy and JJ were on the big couch, Ella was in the armchair Nudge was lying on the floor, and fang and I were on the love seat...again." I sat there and barely paid attention to the movie it was good but it wasn't amazing. When it finally ended everyone but Fang, was asleep. Good, we needed to talk. I took the DVD out and sat down again next to Fang.

"we need to talk" we both said quietly, at the same time. I chuckled lightly before saying :yeah, we do."

"okay so I'm sorry about Sam, he's usually really nice." Fang rolled his eyes. I chose to ignore it.

"and about the kiss" I said. "I have a boyfriend, I'm sorry, I lost control, we should just stay friends." he nodded but his jaw tightened ever so slightly. I didn't say anything about it.

"Well, good night Fang" I said. "Night Max" he answered. Then without thinking I pecked him on the cheek and then turned off the light before he could see my red face.

I lay down, but when I woke in the morning I hadn't been able to sleep at all. I'd been thinking about my kiss with fang the whole time.

**Fang POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. I've kissed a few girls, but none of them compared to Max. But she told me we should be friends, I'm not sure how I feel about it. I was up the rest of the night just thinking about her lips moving with mine.

**Author's Note: Okay, sooo sorry this was late but I made it pretty long for you. I added Faxness and I hope you liked it. Please leave me reviews! I probably should've studied harder for Spanish..oh well, i got you a chapter!**

awesomeness12


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: umm its been 2 months and i apologize I didn't update due to softball 6-7 times a week immense school work load and writers block but I got an idea for this chapter so here you go:**

Chapter 10: Worry

**Fang POV: **

Nudge, Gazzy and I left Max's house early the next morning. It was Saturday and I was absolutely bored out of my mind. So I rode my bike to the mall and bought a couple new band t shirts, in black of course, from hot topic and then bought a cheeseburger at the food court and headed home. Then I played some video game with Gazzy and then my whole family watched the Blind Side together. At midnight I was still bored. Gazzy and Nudge had gone to bed already and my mom was in her room reading.

"Hey mom I'm going for a ride" I said poking my head in her room. She smiled at me.

"Okay honey be careful and don't be out to late"

"K" I said as I walked out of her room. I put on my helmet and hopped on my bike. I sped out of the garage and just rode around for a while. There wasn't to many cars out at this time so it was nice. I was stopped at a red light at a four-way intersection when it happened. As the light turned green I sped forward when out of nowhere a car coming from the other direction slammed into the side of my bike. I was flown far away from my bike and I landed in a heap on the ground. My last thought before I blacked out was "oh shit."

**Max POV**:

After Fang and the other kids left I just kinda hung out all day. I even let Angel straighten my hair and put make up on me out of sheer boredom! I know, unbelievable isn't it. Then Iggy Angel and I played some cards and watched a movie until both of them went to bed. But, I wasn't to tired so I stayed up and watched NCIS to maybe one in the morning when the phone rang. Who the hell calls at one in the morning. But, even though mom was sleeping it could be an emergency pet dying or something so I picked up the phone and said

"Hello?"

"Max!"

"Um Hi Mrs Jacobs. Whats wrong?!"

"Max, Fang's been in a bad accident and hes in the hospital right now, he needs you right now."

The phone dropped from my hands. I didn't move for three minutes and 32 seconds, yes, I counted. Only the extremely distressed voice of Mrs Jacobs coming from the phone woke me from my trance.

"Max, please, Fang needs you. Can Iggy please go to our house and watch the kids? Please Max"

"yes of course Ill be there soon, don't worry about Nudge and Gazzy either" I said in monotone. I hung up.

"MOM, IGGY!" In ten seconds they were both downstairs, Angel was at the top of the stairs. "Fang's been in accident" "I need to go to the hospital, Mrs Jacobs needs you to watch Gazzy and Nudge, Iggy." Iggy quickly ran up the stairs and took Angel's hand gently and led her across the street to Fang's house without asking questions.

"Mom..."

"Go max, Ill follow soon" she said hugging me gently. I nodded, I was near tears but Fang needed me now.

I grabbed keys from the kitchen and ran to the garage I immediately hopped in my Porsche and was out of the garage in seconds. My speedometer never dropped below 85 the whole way there but no one was on the street at this time. I arrived at the hospital in record time and ran into the waiting room. Mrs. Jacobs met me there.

"How is he?" I asked quickly. She looked as if she had been crying which made me want to cry too.

"He's in surgery and won't let me see him. They said hes critical but stable."

I took a deep shaky breath. "What exactly happened?" I asked.

"Fang had been restless all day so I let him go for a ride and then while he was at an intersection a drunk driver hit him and he was flown off his bike...that's him over there." She pointed to a guy in his mid twenties who looked wasted beyond belief. I stalked over to him. He met my eyes as I stood in front of him. Then his eyes roamed all down my body before I snapped in his face and he looked at my face again.

"Can I help you?" he slurred out. What angered me most was that this guy didn't care at all that he may have just killed my best friend, and that he didn't have one scratch on him.

"Yeah actually, I want to know why the fuck you aren't in jail!" I almost yelled. Several people turned to look at us.

"Cuz, my dad's an officer" he slurred out.

"Now once they let me go why don't you and me-" I cut him off as he grabbed my ass.

Then I actually snapped. My fist flew forward and hit him square in the nose. He recoiled and stood up angrily.

"You bastard how dare you tough me, how dare you almost kill my best friend, I don't want to see your face again!" I screamed this time.

I punched him again in the nose and I felt it snap. Then I brought my knee up hard into his stomach and this his groin. He sunk to the ground and groaned as security pulled me away from him. They sat me down next to Fang's mom and they tried to calm me down as the man was removed.

"Miss, your hand please." A nurse was standing in front of me as I silently fumed. I hadn't even noticed that my knuckles were bloody and bruised from the douche bag. I held my hand out and let her feel for broken bones and then wrap it up.

"Max..." said Mrs. Jacobs

"No, he deserved it" I said.

"Oh honey, I wasn't going to scold you, i was going to thank you, I've wanted to do that ever since I walked into the room" she said smiling at me. I smiled back at her as the nurse finished wrapping up my hand.

"Thanks" I said quietly. She nodded and then said "hun, your my new hero" before winking at me and walking to the back room. I smiled inwardly but soon was sad again as I sat next to Mrs. Jacobs awaiting for any news on Fang..my best friend.

**Author's Note: Okay thats chapter 10 I believe Ill try to update soon I promise! Please if i dont update in a while just send a reciew and tell me to get a move on and for my other story _Dear Fang, i miss you, I love you_ I cant find my notebook where the whole story is written out but ill update it as soon as I find it. Happy easter tomorrow :)**

awesomeness12


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: thank you to all my reviewers and people reading my story!**

**Fang POV**

Owwww! That was all that ran through my head as I slowly opened my eyes. I was laying down in a soft white bed, in a bright white room-hospital. My eyes snapped open now and my heart rate monitor sped up, that's when I noticed the IV needle stuck in my arm. I went to rip it out when I heard a voice I'd recognize forever- Max.

"Fang!, Calm down, and leave the IV in."

The sound of her calm yet firm voice made me relax a little bit, but I've never liked hospitals. Thank God, too because when I had been taking big breaths pain ripped through my chest. Even the smallest breath hurt- I definitely had a couple broken ribs.

"Ugh, max what happened?"

"Fang, you got hit by a drunk driver remember?" It all came flashing back then: the blinding headlights,the impact and flying through the air, landing hard on the pavement, the searing pain... "What's the damage?" She knew what i meant.

She pulled her chair next to mine and absentmindedly grabbed my hand as she spoke. "Well your left leg is broken in three spots from the car itself, you also have a mild concussion, 2 broken ribs, and a broken right arm from the impact with the ground." "Greattt, just great, it's a damn good thing I heal fast or soccer season would be over for me."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked. I hesitated, I'd said to much. I'd never told anyone about what Jeb my moms ex husband had done. But Max's beautiful face- uh Max's face was stubborn and showed no signs of suddenly forgetting what I'd just said.

"Okay well, its a long story.." I said.

"Iv'e got time, your mom wont be back for at least another half hour with lunch".

"Okay well back when I was fourteen my mom was married to this guy named Jeb Batchelder. Jeb is a scientist who experiments on humans, specifically kids." Max kept her face composed but I saw her eyes widen an infinitesimal amount. "and he wanted to take me too, but my mom wouldn't let him so they got a divorce and he moved out. But, not even a month later while I was home alone the doorbell rang. And there was Jeb in all is science nerd glory standing on my front porch with a syringe in his hand. Before I could do anything he'd stabbed the needle into my arm. Whatever was in it worked fast. I blacked out within seconds and when I woke up I was taller, stronger, and healed 100% faster. Also Jeb was no where to be seen. But as I was blacking out I did hear him say 'Just a few years now'. Whatever that was supposed to mean."

Max didn't say anything for a minute but her thumb was now stroking the back of my hand while she was lost in thought.

finally she said "I hate him for what he did to you, I hate the drunk driver who put you in this damned hospital too. I'm so sorry." I looked up from our intertwined hands as she said this. For once she wasn't hiding any of her emotions behind a mask. I could clearly see how worried she had actually been about me. A single tear slipped down her cheek. I gently took my hand from hers and reached up to wipe it away. I kissed her forehead and then pulled her chin up to look me in the eyes.

"Everything is going to be okay Max, I'm going to be fine, don't worry."

She nodded then shook her head to clear it. That's when I saw her bandaged right hand.

"Max... what happened".

She blushed as she realized what she was talking about. But she told me how she had punched the drunk driver, how he'd hit on her, she smirked as she told me how she broke his nose.

"Ohh God Max I cant leave you alone for, however long I've been out, can I?"

"Apparently I can't leave you alone either she said gesturing to my bruised form, which is why I am going to be your personal assistant this week. I cleared it with the principal. Today is Tuesday by the way. I'm skipping school with you the rest of the week and Iggy will catch us up and then next week I'm get to follow you around carry your books to class".

She laughed as she said this and I smiled.

"How'd you manage to get the principal to agree to this?" I asked.

"Well he said that since your soccer coach told him you had a lot of potential to help bring the team to sectionals this year he wants to make sure you heal quickly and efficiently. I managed to convince you needed my help to do this." We both laughed at this. My mom walked in the door not five seconds later and after fussing over me for a few minutes and reassuring her that I was okay we talked as her and Max ate their food.

**Author's Note: ****yeah, boring ending, slight Fax, probably mistakes, but its a chapter. I'm working on another but Im not sure when i can post it though. I have spring break but i have a big English project due monday after break and Im going to Ohio for like 4 days so I'll try but no promises.** **Please review!!!**

awesomeness12


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: ****SO chapter 11 now :). Sorry this is over a month from my last update but i just had my birthday and a 20 page english paper due. It was awful. And I got called up to varsity for softball so im going o be even more busy with that now but summer is coming and I will update more I promise! **_PLEASE REVIEW FOR MY BIRTHDAY!_

Chapter 11-Feelings

Max POV

On Thursday the doctor said Fang could go home. He was so surprised because Fang healed at an amazing rate, something he's never seen before. We just smiled and talked about what a miracle it was, but Fang's family, and now me,knew the truth. Also, thanks to the principal and my manipulative skills Fang and I don't have to go to school until Wednesday of next week. A direct quote from the principal: "Coach Chuck thinks Mr. Jacobs will be a great addition to the team this year, he believes Fang can help us win it all in the boy's division finally. Now, if you feel that you staying with Fang for the remainder of the week will help him I will allow your brother Iggy to collect your work for the both of you." Then as I was about to walk out the door the principal said "And Miss Ride? I expect another win for the girl's division this season" he said with a smile on his face.

So here I am, sitting in my house. Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel just left for school with my mom and then she'll e going to work. I sighed, stood up, and stretched. I was going over to Fang's today to help him out so his mom wouldn't have to stay home from work. I showered quickly then threw on a pair of navy yoga pants and a white tank top. I put my hair up in a ponytail to keep out of the way, grabbed my keys, locked the door and walked over to Fang's house. His mom was just getting in her car to leave when I walked up.

"Oh hi Max" she said "Sorry I'm a little late so you can go ahead and let yourself in, Fang's up in his room. Feel free to help yourself to anything in the fridge and I'll see you around 4".

"Thanks Mrs. Jacobs, don't worry Ill take good care of Fang" I said smiling. She gave me a knowing smile before starting her car and driving off down the road. I smirked to myself as I walked up to Fang's room.

When I reached Fang's room he was lying on his bed with his eyes closed and looked as if he was sleeping. One hand was above his head and the other was resting on his stomach...his, shirtless stomach. I just kinda stood there and stared at him and I finally realized how good looking he really was. The way his black hair fell slightly in his eyes, his muscular body, his smell, his face, his dark, amazing eyes, they made him gorgeous.

"Done staring Max?" said Fang from his bed. I shot about a foot in the air only to see that his eyes were still closed. "How the hell did you know I was here?" I asked him. "Well, you were about as quiet as a water buffalo coming up the stairs" he said, his eyes now open and a smirk on his handsome face. Wow, I really can't be having these feelings for him right now, I love Sam , and I love Fang as a best friend.

I scowled at him "If you weren't injured I'd hit you" I said, he just laughed at me. "So what are we going to do all week?" He asked me as he winced when he tried to sit up straighter. He had a black cast around both his leg and then another around his arm. He had nothing around his stomach though because they seemed to heal the fastest which frankly makes no sense at all but whatever.

"Well" I said "I don't know, but right now I'm still tired so move over" I went and laid down next to him on the bed. He just looked at me weirdly as I moved his pillow more to my side. "Shh I'm tired, it's to early to wake up if I don't have to go to school, now sleep" I said. He sighed and laid his head next to mine on the pillow and pulled the covers over us.

A while later, maybe two hours, I woke up again actually feeling rested. Fang was sleeping soundly next to me and I turned slightly to look at him. As I rolled over my face was less than an inch from his and my breathing hitched. He was, perfect... so close.

I rolled over again. I needed to stop this, now. I couldn't do it anymore. I'm in love with Sam I told myself over and over again. But look how he treats you said a little voice in the back of my head. He's terrible to you, he hasn't said one nice thing since the first month he asked me out. Oh shut up voice! I shook my head and just looked out of Fangs window to the street below.

**Fang POV**

My week with Max was insanely awesome and by the time I blinked it was Friday. Through the week I'd figured out one thing: I crushing majorly on Max. I think I might even be falling for her, I was falling hard too. She was so beautiful and perfect I couldn't stand it, and when she left my house at four to go to soccer practice I would miss instantly. She made me laugh and smile more in this week than i ever have before. I know I sound totally lame but I didn't care when it came to Max.

So now it's Friday and we were just chilling in my room. My arm and ribs were totally healed but the doctor made me keep the cast on my leg for a few more days so I had to hobble along on crutches until Tuesday.

"I'm bored let's go outside" said Max.

"Fine, whatever. Help me up" I said.

She pulled me up off my bed and helped me downstairs into the backyard. Max laid out onto the lawn and me, not wanting to stand on my crutches,laid down next to her.

"Can you believe I've only known you for a month?" she asked a couple minutes later.

"It feels like I've known you forever" she continued.

"yeah, it does" I said quietly and I looked over at her.

She turned her head towards mine and we just laid on the ground looking at each other. I stared into her gorgeous brown eyes and I wanted to kiss her so bad I thought I was going to explode. But I controlled my self. No matter how much I hate Sam and the fact max is dating him i didn't want to ruin our friendship. But my will power was slipping, I needed to kiss her I was bout to lean forward when SHE leaned forward and kissed ME. Max touched her lips to mine and wriggled closer. I kissed her back slowly at first but she turned her head to get closer. I kissed her more hungrily now, oh lord her lips were so soft. I loved this, _I loved her. _I loved her, there was no going back now.

**Author's Note: so short but a chapter and faxness :) so please review because I just celebrated my birthday on Friday! Guess how old i am now if you want. Random thought: I hate when the radio changes a good song. They made Airplanes by B.O.B. And Hayley Williams faster which is totally lame because that is my all time favorite song and they changed it. also they changed Kissin U' by Miranda Cosgrove which was a totally cool song until the radio made it faster, more lame, and more miley like. I hate Miley. So my rant's over now and please review, I legit love them all. Not sure when i can update again. I have to be in the mood to write fanfiction and right now im in the mood to work on my book. So i gotta go drink some diet coke listen to good, non radio edited music, and work on my book. Peace :)**

awesomeness12

ps please read my story _Dear Fang, I miss you, I love you_ I updated it and got 0 reviews. Honestly I think its my best story out of my three but obviously others dot think so any suggestions to make any story of mime better are appreciated.


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry about that author's note from before I hate when autor's do that but i felt it was necessary. I only need 4 more reviews till 100! so please review this chapter! And _vote on the poll on my profile if you havent!_**

Chapter 12- Why? (dont read the first paragraph if you dont like bad language..i warned you)

Max POV

I jumped away from Fang after only a few seconds. "Fuck! Why the fuck did I just do that! Oh damn! Shit! Fuck! I'm an idiot you must hate me! Oh fuck! Sorry, sorry sorry, Damnit!" I screamed as I struggled to get up. Fang sat up quickly and grabbed my arm, pulling me into a sitting position.

"Max, shut up!" he commanded. I stopped my very profane ranting and looked at him.

" One. I dont hate you, I never could. Two. It's okay, I understand I'm irresistible." I slapped him. "Ow!, Jesus Max I was kidding!" he said but he was smiling. "and three. We can pretend this never happened if you want." His face was completely free of emotion as he said this.

"You would do that?" I asked him.

"Yeah, of course, I don't want anything to be weird between us. You are my best friend."

I should have been glad that he was willing to forget this, I should be glad he didn't hate me. But all I felt as he spoke was my heart dropping into my stomach. I smiled at him however and hugged him.

"Thanks Fang, that means a lot."

Later that night as I tried to fall asleep all I could think about was that kiss, it had been perfect. But then I felt all the guilt from cheating on Sam creep into me and it made me want to puke. There was really only one way to make me feel better about myself: tell Sam what happened.

Monday

"Okay Max, you can do this, you can do this". I muttered to myself. "Oh fuck, I can't do this" I said more loudly. A freshman who was walking by stopped to stare at me. I gave him my best death glare and watched as his eyes widened and he ran into school. "Fuck" I said again.

So I'm standing outside of school trying to get up my courage to go in and tell Sam what happened. Speaking of Sam, I hadn't heard from him at all during my week with Fang. But I didn't worry about it, the guilt was eating away at me.

I took a deep breath. "Oh fuck it, either he breaks up with me or not." I said as I walked up the steps into school. Sam wasn't at his locker and i didn't see him anywhere. I walked up to his best friend Dylan. "Hey Dylan! Have you seen Sam?" He turned around at my voice. "Hey Max!" he said smiling. "Oh, your uh- looking for Sam?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck. I nodded. "Well, he uh- I'm sorry Max." he said as he pointed down the hallway. Okay, now I was confused.

I walked down the hallway and took the right that led to the cafeteria. There i was met with one of the biggest surprises of my life. Standing there, in plain view of everyone was Sam making out ferociously with Lissa at her locker. Everyone whose locker was nearby got quiet as they saw me walk around the corner. I was speechless, I couldn't move. The silence didn't seem to distract either Sam or Lissa because he just shoved his tongue farther down her throat. There was a huge sinking in my chest, like my heart ceased to exist. People slowly melted back from the happy couple as I stood there staring.

They formed sort of a circle around us and I saw Dylan giving me an apologetic look. "Sam" I whispered. He heard me though and he and Lissa broke apart. They both seemed to realize that I was standing there now. "Max! It's not what it looks like! _She _ kissed _me."_

I just shook my head. "It takes two to play tonsil hockey ,Sam" I said in quiet monotone. I was furious, heartbroken, and depressed all in one. Any guilt I had from kissing Fang was out the window now. Sam didn't say anything in response. Lissa stood there smirking, next to him.

I walked up to them until I was only a foot away. "Why?" I said turning to Sam. He just looked at his feet and wouldn't meet my eyes. I turned to Lissa just as she burst out into nasally giggles. "Something funny, bitch?" I asked in a deadly tone. She stopped laughing but didn't seem to be able to stop her self from saying "Well you just caught your boyfriend cheating on you and you aren't gonna do anything?" She giggled again.

"Did I ever, once say that I wasn't going to do anything?" I said in the same tone. I didn't giver her a chance to answer before I pulled my fist back and slammed it into her nose. It started bleeding immediately. She screamed and started crying. "Slut" I said to crying form. I turned to Sam who actually looked scared. "Your a bastard" I said before I slapped him as hard as I could, raking my long nails against his cheek. His head whipped to the side and he howled in pain as he held his now swollen and bloody face. Then, i kicked him as hard as I possibly could right in between his legs. "If you're afraid of getting kicked don't date a soccer player" I snarled at him as he fell to his knees.

I left them both lying there and pushed my way through students who had gathered to watch. Mrs. S. was rounded the corner just as I did. She saw Sam, Lissa, and bloody knuckles. "Detention! One week!" I nodded once and went to Homeroom. I kept my head held high when i felt like crying.

Sam cheated on me...with Lissa. Fang was sitting in homeroom with his leg propped up when I walked in. His eyes went from my expression to my bloody hand and a look of worry crossed his face. He stood up immediately on his crutches. "What happened?" I didn't speak. Thank God no one else had came in yet because I walked up to him and hugged him tightly. And then, finally, I broke into tears.


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: New chapter! I passed 100 reviews! Thanks guys!but now you'll probably hate me after this chapter...well on another note I started a new story :**_Summer 2010. _**Its the plot line that was most popular in my poll!**

**Fang POV**

I hugged Max back tightly and let her cry into my shirt. What had happened? I'd ask her later, for now I just held her and let her cry. "Come with me" I said to her. I put one arm around her shoulder and one of my crutches in the other.. I pulled Max towards the door just as the teacher walked in. "Um , Max isn't feeling well at all I'm going to take her to the nurse" I lied. She nodded quickly and ushered us out the door. JJ was waiting outside in the hallway, I'd texted her and told her Max was crying.

"Thanks Fang" JJ said.

I nodded let JJ lead Max to the girls bathroom. I watched them walk down the hallway and glared at anyone giving Max a weird look.

What happened?

**Max POV**

My tears slowly subsided as JJ led me to the bathroom. I hated feeling like this, I hated how someone could have power over me. JJ pushed me through the door, kicked out to sophomore girls, and then locked the door behind them. I sank to the ground and leaned against the door. I put my head on my knees and felt JJ sit down next to me. "Max, what happened?" I took a deep shuddering breath. "He cheated on me JJ, he cheated on me with Lissa" She didn't say anything for a moment so I looked up at her, her face was murderous. "That fucking bastard, I knew there was a reason he would run every time I passed him in the hallway this week"

I just sighed, my tears had stopped but I felt like crap. "Max, don't worry about this. Everything will be okay. He's a jerk and you don't need him." I just nodded, but I barely heard her words. Why would he do this? Was all I could think about. "Does Fang know what happened yet?" she asked. I shook my head, I hadn't been able to get the words out. "I'm sure he'll hear soon enough, half the school saw my little display in the hallway" I said miserably.

"MAX! Please stop this, you know he was a jerk, don't let him get to you!" she said loudly this time. This was what I liked about JJ she wouldn't let you mope unless you had a good reason, and apparently Sam wasn't a good reason in her book. I nodded and wiped my face and then stood up.

"You're right I can't let him get to me." I said. "Good, now that's the Max I know" JJ said also standing.

"I just still can't believe that I was going to tell him i kissed Fang and then saw -that!" I said, then covered my mouth quickly in horror.

"You kissed Fang?" she said very slowly as if to make sure she'd heard me right. I nodded slowly. "Tell me everything, now." She ordered.

"It was accident and it was really short but I felt so guilty so I was going to go find Sam and tell but then I saw him with Lissa and I stopped feeling guilty and now I just feel stupid." That was kind of a Nudge moment.

"Max, you might not want to hear this but, Fang's good for you. He cares about you, I can tell." I just stared at her. Sure Fang was nice, sweet, completely gorgeous, and funny I hadn't really thought about him like that. I shook my head. "It would just mess things up." I told her. "Well think about it." she said. Once I promised her I would think about she helped me with my makeup to hide my blotchy face.

The rest of the day couldn't have been slower. Fang looked murderous all day and would growl under his breath every time Sam was anywhere near. Sam tried to catch my eye all day but I would pointedly look away. He even tried to talk to me a few times:

**Attempt #1: **(_Location: Math)_ "Max" he whispered to me. I ignored him. "Max please listen to me" he put a hand on my shoulder, I shook it off. "Stop being a bitch and listen to me!" he shouted this time. "Mr Dariano! I do not allow such language in my class. Detention. Two Weeks". He sighed and leaned back in his seat. Great now my detention week will be spent with him.

**Attempt #2:**_ (Location: Science)_ **Remember, I have since with Iggy **_**and **_** Fang.** "Max, would you just listen to me!" he said coming up to my lab table where I was partnered with Dylan. "Sam" Dylan warned. "Shut up Dylan" Sam hissed. "She kissed me. I love you." He said and he reached out to touch my face. I flinched backwards from his touch as a pale hand grabbed his, stopping it. "Don't. Touch. Her. Again." Iggy growled. Sam took a step back...right into Fang. He turned the other way to be met with Dylan also looking unhappy. Sam pushed past the three very angry boys.

**Attempt #3: **(_Location: Cafeteria)_ "Max, I know you still want me." He came up behind me in the lunch line. I scowled and kept moving. "You can't ignore me forever, I know your dying to kiss me" I didn't turn around. He grabbed me roughly by the shoulder and was forced to face him. Then he pressed his lips to mine roughly. I pushed him off. "STOP!" I yelled. The whole cafeteria went silent. Fang and Iggy suddenly appeared on either side of me. "I told you not to touch her." Iggy said in a scary calm voice. But Fang was scarier, if you saw his face was so terrifying that it could bring Rambo to tears. Sam looked like he just about shit his pants. That's when both Iggy and Fang both jumped on him.

"Fang! Iggy! Sam!". My Math teacher had just come around the corner. "What is going on here?" She asked. I stepped forward. "Sam forced himself at me, Iggy and Fang were just protecting me." I said in a sad fake voice. Her eyes softened and then turned to the three boys. "Boys i don't like fighting. Iggy and fang, you have detention for a week. Sam you have another added onto your 2. Now I don't want to see this type of behavior from you again." They all nodded. Fang stood up on his crutches. Such an idiot, jumping someone while he has a broken leg, but he was my idiot. Iggy and fang came to stand by me as Sam walked away to the bathroom.

Later that night I kept running through everything that happened that day. I'd broken up with Sam, served a detention, had the best soccer practice of my life, and now I was thinking about what JJ had said to me earlier about Fang.

I was drawn from my thoughts by a tap on my window. I stood up to listen better. There was another tap. Someone was throwing rocks? I went over to my window and threw it open. Standing there in my yard, looking up at me was...

**Author's Note: i know, i ended it, im sorry but it felt right to end it there. Please tell me what you thought and check out my new story Summer 2010.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: So thanks for reviewing I got a lot for the last chapter! And i know you're all dying to know who was at her window so here we go: PS please don't hate me...you'll see why**

**Max POV**

Standing in my yard, throwing rock at my window, was the last person I wanted to see right now: Sam. I threw my window open and glared down at him. "What do you want Sam? Do I need to beat you up a third time today?" "No!" He said quickly. "Can we please just talk?" He asked hopefully. Well I guess talking couldn't hurt. I held up one finger telling him to wait and then ran quietly down my stairs and out the front door.

I went around the house to where Sam was waiting. "Max." He said, smiling. Oh god, he looked so cute. He was wearing baggy blue jeans and a plain white T-shirt with a leather jacket over it. I tried not to stare. He just cheated on you, Max! I reminded myself.

I hated how he could do this to me! I nodded at him to start talking. "Max, I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am, and I'm not going to deny it anymore, Lissa kissed me and I kissed her back. But, I realized something as I kissed her, that you're the only one I want to be with. I love you, Max." My resolve was wavering. He hadn't said something sweet like that in a long time.

"Max, I want you back, I want you to take me back. I love you. Will you forgive me?" He stood there, his beautiful green eyes gleaming. He was so sweet and I had cheated on him with Fang. I guess I just had to learn to forgive right? Sam loved me, he said so, and I loved him. Right? I think so.

"...Okay." I said. "Okay?" Sam asked. "Yes, I'll take you back, I forgive you." I said, grinning at him. "Yes!" Sam said loudly. I laughed at his expression. He ran forward and picked me up, spinning me around. "Yes, I love you Max. Things will be different this time. I promise." He said right before he set me down and pressed his lips to mine. Everything was perfect, but I had a horrible feeling my life was about to spiral out of control, and not all of it had to do with Sam.

**Fang POV**

I was cautiously walking across the street to Max's house so i could check on her when Sam's car pulled up in front of her house. I dived into her bushes before he saw me. I saw him get out, check his hair in the window, and pick something up off the ground-stones. I decided I'd let him try to talk to max, it's not like Max would actually forgive him.

He threw the stones at her window before I heard them talking. With my advanced hearing, courtesy of Jeb, I could even hear max's whispering.

She came out of her door a few seconds later and strode right passed where I was crouched and over to Sam. They talked for a few seconds. Then he gave some lame speech but when i looked at max I could see her resolve crumbling. Don't do it Max, don't believe him. "Max, I love you." Sam said. Max paused. "Okay." I felt like hitting something, preferably Sam for being a douche. I watched them hug and then make out, But when they broke apart Max put her head on his chest and I could clearly see Sam's face. He was smirking like he had just conquered something. He didn't do this because he loved Max, he did it because she was hotter than Lissa and he wanted to get in her pants. I could see it clearly on her face.

I was so angry I couldn't even move. I watched them kiss again and jealousy coursed through me. I cannot believe she just forgave him! He had made out with Lissa like 5 minutes ago! I bet he still had her spit in his mouth. I wanted to puke. My life kind of sucked right now, and I have a feeling it's only going to get worse.

Author's Note:** Don t hate me I promise there will be FAX and if Sam messes up again its bye bye for him, and trust me, he will mess up again. I posting a oneshot today which is like a rewrite of the scene where max first kisses Fang, check it out if you want too. Review? Even if you didn't like the content of this chapter?**


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:****sorry for the wait but i usually wont update on weekends because of softball but this chapter should be pretty long, hope you like it**.___And important! I hadn't realized that I'd used the character of Dylan earlier to be a kid who no one really likes at Max's lunch table then used him again as Sam's best friend. I'm going to change the name of the kid who no one likes to Ari. Sorry for any confusion!_

Fang POV

After Sam drove away I came out of my hiding place. "Max" I called. She whirled around and got in a fighting stance. Then she relaxed when she saw who it was. "Fang? What are you doing? It's like, two in the morning."

"Why'd you forgive him?"

"What?"

"You heard me." I said.

"Because I love him!" She said angrily.

"Max, he cheated on you, I don't know about you but that doesn't really seem like he returns the feelings. He's bad for you Max, he's a jerk. Why don't you see it?" I said back.

"Shut up, Fang. Just shut up!" She said walking forwards until we were inches away, but this time, she didn't kiss me. She shoved me back hard and I stumbled back a few steps.

"You know what Max? Fine, if you want stay with that jerk over someone who actually cares about you go ahead, but don't come to me when he hurts you again." I said sadly. I turned around and walked back across the street.

"Wait, Fang! I didn't mean it, I'm sorry." Max called. But I ignored it, I didn't want to hurt her, but it hurt me to watch her let Sam be a bastard.

**Max POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling like shit. Yes, i got back together with Sam but I got in a fight with Fang and we aren't speaking. Yes, I shouldn't have shoved him but he also shouldn't say that about someone I love! I rolled out of bed and immediately got in the shower to cool down. Ten minutes later I straightened my hair and put it up into a high ponytail with pre-wrap, my usual hair for game days. Yes, today was our first soccer game and I was ecstatic. The team was really good this year. Next I changed into my yellow jersey and shorts for school. Every game day we wear our uniforms to school.

I sighed, today was gonna be a long day. Then my phone starting vibrating and my first hope was that it was Fang, but the caller ID read: Sam. I tried not to be to disappointed.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey Babe." He answered. "So, remember my annual party is tonight and you have to be there."

Shit, I'd totally forgotten that Sam always had a party after their first game. He always invited both the boys and girls varsity soccer, the football team, the cheerleaders, the baseball team, and other cool people who didn't play sports. It was always one of the best parties of the year but today I wasn't in the mood. But, as the girlfriend of the host, I had to go.

"Yeah, of course I remember. I'll be there." I said.

"Good, now there was another reason I called." He said.

"Um okay?"

"Well we've been dating for a while and you love me right?"

"Yes?" I said it like a question but he didn't seem to notice.

"Good. Now I think it's time we take our relationship to the next level, if you know what I mean. Tonight at the party, it's the perfect time."

"Sam wait-"

"Okay well I gotta go, see you at school." He said and then he hung up.

I closed my phone and tossed it onto my bed. Sam wanted to have sex with me, and I totally wasn't ready. I'm still not sure if Sam is right for me, I love him though, there should be no problems right? Wrong. I'm not ready, I couldn't do this.

"Max! Let's go." Iggy yelled, pounding on my door.

My head was pounding now as I grabbed my phone and walked outside. I was distracted all the way to school but Iggy didn't seem to notice. He was pumping himself up for later when the boys had their first game. As I pulled into the parking lot I saw Fang getting off of his bike. Meaning his crutches were gone! He looked out of place in his royal blue uniform but he still looked good. Oh god, this sucks I just wish I could talk to him. Getting off his crutches meant that he could play today. I wonder if he's going to the party.

**Fang POV**

I hate not talking to Max but after our fight I can't bring myself too. Well at least my crutches were gone meaning I could play today. But, I felt so weird wearing my royal blue uniform. Black is definitely my color, royal blue? Not so much. Then I had to go to some stupid party tonight because Iggy wanted me to. What was worse about it? It was being held by Sam. But according to Iggy I wasn't a popular citizen of Grant High School unless I attended Sam's annual party. Honestly I could give a fuck, but Iggy threatened to die my clothes pink with a bomb, and I knew he would, and could, do it so I agreed.

I watched Max walk in to school wearing her yellow jersey, God she looked good. How can anyone make a bright yellow shirt and shorts look good? I have no idea, but max certainly did it. She looked weird though. Like something was bothering her. Damn I wish I could talk to her, but obviously she'd rather have Sammyboy than me so I didn't. I sighed and walked into my first class: Geometry. The world's out to get me, I know it.

As my teacher droned on and on I slumped farther and farther in my seat. Today as well as the day of my first game and Sam's party was my first day of detention with Sam, Iggy, and Max. How lovely. We were all just lucky our games weren't right after school.

I walked to my next class: Chemistry. The only open lab partner? Iggy. Oh great, I sighed again. ¾ times Iggy made something blow up, let's just hope it's not me. But luckily Iggy was careful today because he didn't want any chemicals on his uniform, what a girl.

The rest of my day was blur as I walked from class to class sadly. I had no other friends outside of Iggy and Max so now I only had Iggy to talk to, and occasionally some other guys on the team. And then, lucky me, it was time for detention. Iggy and I walked in together to see Sam and Max sitting in the back row as other Detention usual's wreaked havoc. Iggy led me over to them reluctantly and I sat down in the seat in front of Max with Iggy in front of Sam. At least detention was only 45 minutes and we could pretty much do whatever but we had it the rest of the week too. I ignored the two people sitting in front of me making out and plugged in my headphones into my I pod._ Crippling Machin_e by A Rotterdam November came on. Perfect, this song helped me get pumped up.

Since the events of Detention were pretty boring I'll just give you the list of songs I listened to:

1 Crippling Machine- A Rotterdam November

2 I'm Not Afraid-Eminem

3 It's Not Me It's You-Skillet

4 Awake and Alive-Skillet

5 Live Free or Let Me Die- Skillet

6 Whispers in the Dark- Skillet

7 Pain- Three Days Grace

8 Riot- Three Days Grace

9 Born for This- Paramore

10 That's What You get- Paramore

11 Bring Me to Life- Evanescence

12 Let's Go- Trick Daddy

And that is Fang's detention play list. You should check out some of those songs, they can really get you pumped up for a big day. Finally the stressed looking detention monitor let us go and Max, Sam, Iggy and I were the first ones out. Sam kissed Max goodbye as we went to our separate locker rooms and I hurriedly looked away. Now, it was game time and I had to focus.

When we got out to the field the rest of the team was already there. "Sorry coach, detention." Iggy said. He just nodded, he looked as nervous as I felt. "Okay guys, this is our first game of the season. We're a new team this year, a better team. I know for a fact that if we play this game the way we know how to we'll come out of this with a win. Now go warm up, kickoff is in half an hour."

Sam lead us in a lap around the field then in stretches, then we all took shots on our goalie, Zephyr. Then the ref blew the whistle for the two captains to meet in the middle. Coach called us over as Sam went to meet the other team's captain, a tall boy with spiky brown hair.

"Okay guys, here's the starting line up for today." Coach read through the names of the positions but I'm sure you don't care about all their names. I was playing stopper. It's basically the first of the defenders. The player not many fans notice, but if your stopper is bad don't expect to win. Occasionally the stopper can also score if they have a powerful shot and can shoot from like 25 yards out, which I can.

Iggy was playing center midfield, one of the most important positions. The center midfielder, along with the right and left midfielders, has to run up and down the field constantly. They have to get back and help the defenders if the ball is near our goal, and also they have to be ready to take a shot if they need to. They assist the forwards, helping them out and then passing the ball up so they can get a shot off, also occasionally taking shots too. Iggy was playing directly in front of me.

Sam was playing center forward, the position that all the fans notice if the ball is on the side that we could score on. Sam's job was get the ball from the midfielders and work with the right and left forwards to get the ball in the back of the net. Sam was playing directly in front of Iggy.

We started with the ball so when the ref blew the whistle Sam passed it over to the RF and he passed it back to Iggy.

**Author's Note:RF-right forward**

**LF-left forward**

**RM-right midfield**

**LM-left mid**

**RD-Right defense**

**LD-left defense**

**S-sweeper (last defender)**

**G-goalie**

**CF-center forward/ Sam**

Iggy kicked it quickly to our LF only for it to be stolen by the other team. They passed it around and made it all the way to our end of the field. I quickly ran over to the opposing player with the ball and slide tackled him perfectly. He tripped over me and my foot connected cleanly with the ball, passing it to Iggy.

At half time the score was 2-0, us. One goal scored by Sam, one goal scored by our LF. "Okay guys, that was a good half. Fang keep doing what your doing they haven't been able to get a good shot off yet." I nodded. "Ride, keep it up, don't be afraid to take some shots you have a good kick you can score from far out, you to Jacobs." Iggy and I both nodded again. The coach kept talking as I took a long drink of water, the game was going good.

**Max POV**

At half time the score of our game was still 0-0. My position was center midfield, the same as Iggy. "Come on ladies, we gotta step it up a notch, they want to win just as much as we do, we need to take good shots, and execute clean passes." The coach told us. "Max, keep it up, no one on their team has been able to catch you yet, keep working with JJ to your right and I'm sure we can get one in." JJ and I nodded and high fived. Truth was though, was that I was distracted. I couldn't stop thinking about what Sam had said to me on the phone earlier, I hadn't been able to confront him about it at school either. I had to find a way out of it.

The ref blew the whistle and the game started again. I took my spot at the edge of the circle. The CF tapped it forward, then passed it back to me. The girls from the other team charged at me but I spun around and passed it to JJ at my right. She dribbled it up and then passed it to the CF who dribbled then passed it backwards to me again. I made a move around their stopper and then shot from the penalty arc. It sailed towards the corner of the goal but at the last second the goalie jumped up and swatted it away to a defender. The crowd sighed.

There was a minute left when the other team kicked it out giving us a corner kick. Our stopper Jamie came to take the kick and I lined my self up at the back post of the goal. The ref blew the whistle, she raised her arm and then ran forward and kicked the ball into the midst of players from both teams. I ran forward to where the ball was heading, jumped up and slammed my head into the ball. It seemed to go in slow motion as it sailed past the goalies gloves and into the back of the net. The ref blew his whistle signaling the end of the game and the crowd screamed and clapped. My team surrounded me in a huddle,we had won our season opener, and yet there was still a bad feeling in my stomach, I still had to go to the party. But I smiled and celebrated with my team.

Fang POV

We ended up winning the game 3-0 with a final goal by Iggy assisted by me. Sam reminded everyone of his party and then Nudge grabbed me as soon as I walked out of the locker room. "Whoa, hey Nudge." "Fang, you need to get home, I'm going to help you get ready for the party. Max won't be able to keep her eyes off of you." she said as she pulled me to my bike.

"Why would I care if Max wants to look at me." I said bitterly. "Oh shut up Fang, I know you like her. Great game by the way." She said.

"Um, where's mom?" I asked. "She had to leave, you're giving me a ride home." "K" I said simply. I didn't want to make Nudge angry. I gave her my helmet as she climbed on behind me. I sped off not quite as fast as i would go if it was just me, I did not want anything happening to Nudge. When we got home Nudge hopped off my bike quickly. "Now, go shower, I'm going to find clothes for you." I just rolled my eyes and went upstairs.

I shook my head to dry my hair as I stepped out of the shower in my towel. When I walked into my room a pile of clothes was on my bed with a note from Nudge. _ You're wearing these, get over it. Love, your favorite sister, Nudge_. I sighed and looked at the clothes. Black skinny jeans a plain white T-shirt that I didn't like very much because it was kind of small, and my black leather jacket. I changed quickly and then walked downstairs. "Fang, good you're dressed, now if you leave now you'll arrive fashionably late, it'll be perfect." Nudge squealed. "Nudge, this shirt you gave me is to small." I complained. "Good then it will show off your muscles, you look great, Max will love you, now go." I walked out the door without complaint, but seriously it will show off my muscles? God, that girl worries me sometimes.

Max POV

When I got to Sam's house the party was already in full swing. JJ, Ella, and I walked in and several heads turned to look at us. JJ was wearing white skinny jeans with a colorful tank top and flip flops. Ella wore white shorts and a black V neck t shirt, and I wore jean shorts and a flowy white tank top with white flip flops. Sam was nowhere to be found but all around his big house teens were having sex with clothes on, aka dancing. Beer in red cups was everywhere and some kids were already stumbling around. Iggy walked up to us. "Hello ladies." he said. JJ giggled while Ella and I just rolled our eyes. "Care to dance, m'lady." he said to JJ. She blushed and then looked at me. I pushed her towards Iggy and then walked over to the dance floor happily. "Finally." Ella and I said at the same time. I didn't see either Fang or Sam as Ella and I walked around talking to people. Then I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind, and someone kiss my neck. "Hey Baby." Sam breathed in my ear. I turned to face him and smiled, but my heart was beating erratically, I really didn't want to do this. "Follow me. " He ordered. He kept a strong grip on my arm as he pulled me up the stairs. No one seemed to notice my discomfort. Several couples were making out in the upstairs hallway but Sam ignored them and pulled me into his bedroom.

He finally released my wrist as he closed, and then locked the door. I took a deep breath as he turned to face me. "God, you look hot tonight." He said, and then he kissed me forcefully. I don't want this, I don't want this, was all that was running through my mind as I almost mechanically kissed him back. He started forcing me backwards until he back of my legs hit the bed and I fell onto it. Sam climbed on top of me and before I knew it my tank top was off. I pushed back on his chest to get him to stop.

"Sam, I don't want to do this!" he looked absolutely livid. "What?" He spat. "I'm not ready." I insisted. His eyes flashed in anger. "If you won't do it with me than were over." "Fine, were over." I said standing up.

But no, he pushed me back down again and started kissing me with a fury. I pushed him back again but he slapped me as hard as he could in the face and I sat there shocked. "No one will hear you, now." He said.

Fang POV

I walked into the party silently. Everywhere I looked people were dancing and drinking and making out. Not ten seconds after i walked in the door Lissa came up to me. "Hey Fang, I heard about your little fight with Max, so how about you and me...". She trailed off. "No, Lissa. Never" I said simply, and I walked off. I really wanted to make up with Max but I couldn't find her anywhere. I walked up to where Ella was talking to a couple of people. "Hey Fang!" she said happily. "Hey, have you seen Max?"

"Um, no not since we came in about half an hour ago." I nodded and then walked over to where JJ and Iggy were talking. "have you seen Max?" I asked them. They said the same thing as Ella, but then JJ said "Fang, you should find her, she looked uneasy all the way here." Okay, now I was worried.

I called her phone and then walked upstairs where it would be more quiet. I could hear her ring tone coming from one of the rooms. I walked over to the door and tried the knob, but it was locked. I put my ear against the door and what i heard made me see red: "Sam, stop, I don't want this. SAM! Please, stop!" I stepped back a few feet and then aimed a hard kick at the doorknob, the door sprung open and there was max in her underwear with Sam hovering over her, it didn't look as if he had done anything yet, thank God. "Hey, get out of here." Sam yelled at me. "You fucking bastard, get off of her, now." i said and I strode forward and picked him up by his shirt collar. Then I punched him, as hard as i possibly could, again, and again, and again, until i felt his nose crack. I kept punching him, kicking him, I wanted to hurt him.

Then I felt arms wrap around my fist. I turned to face max, looking scared, but fully dressed now. "Fang, he's not worth it, can you please take me home?" She asked, she sounded broken. I took one look at her face, kicked Sam once more in the ribs, put my arm around her, and led her out of the party.

**Author's Note: This chapter was so long, and I hope you liked it. Review please! 6 pages and 3000 words! That deserves reviews I think.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Wow 21 reviews is awesome thank you. I have written like the next 4 chapters of this story in my notebook so i might type them all up today and then post them as I see fit. I also updated Summer 2010 if you wanna check that out. I know you guys all want FAX but I don't just want them to fall in love instantly and then be together, I have a plan but I'll add small bits of Fax to keep you happy.**

**Fang POV**

I helped Max out of the party and told Ella, JJ, and Iggy I was taking her home. Luckily, Max had driven with JJ so I didn't have to worry about her car. "Max, put this on, hold on tight." I said to her. She put on my helmet and climbed on my bike behind me. I shivered as her arms hugged me hard from behind. Right now, she was the only thing keeping me from going back into that party and hurting Sam within an inch of his life. I'd do it without thinking. No guy should ever disrespect a girl that way.

I should be mad at max, but I wasn't. Yes, she'd trusted Sam over me and I'd told her that he would hurt her again. I'd told her not to come back to me if he did. I was such a bastard to say that. I'd do anything for her, I'd be there for her even if she told me to stay away. She has no idea of the control she has over me.

When I pulled up in front of her house I got up and helped her off the bike. I set my helmet on the seat and turned to face max who was shaking with tears. "Fang." she said miserably. "Thank you" she said. "If you hadn't c-come in when you did I-I-" "Shh, Max, shh, it's all over now. I did come in. everything will be okay." I said as i cut her off. I didn't even want to think about what could've happened if I hadn't come in. I wrapped my arms around her and held her to my chest as she cried.

Soon it began raining and max and I pulled apart. "Max, we gotta get you inside." I said. "Wait, Fang, i was supposed to sleep at JJ's tonight. She's my ride to school tomorrow. My mom will know something happened if I'm home tomorrow morning. I can't tell her yet." she said. Wow Sam really is dumb, a party on a Monday? "Okay, then you'll stay with me." I said simply. I kept one arm around her as we walked towards my house, pulling my bike along with me. Everyone was asleep when we walked in but my mom had left the living room light on for me because she knew I'd be home late. When we got upstairs I handed her a black shirt and some shorts of mine and left the room so she could change. When I came back in the room I finally got a good look at her under normal lighting. She had newly formed bruises on her arms and legs, a black eye, and her cheek was bright red. So, Sam had beat her as he tried to rape her.

I shuddered in pure fury and breathing started coming in short breaths. He had hurt her: mentally, physically, and emotionally. I wanted to kill him, make sure he could never reproduce. Rip him in half, anything to cause him pain. Max brought me out of my complete rage by hugging me. "Fang, calm down. It's over now, Sam's a bastard/douche bag/asshole/every other name people liked to call him." I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply as I hugged her back. Sam was lucky as hell that Max was here to stop me.

"You should hate me." max said after a while. "I didn't listen to you, I'm so so sorry. About everything. I never wanted to fight with you." I put my face in her hair and breathed in the smell of her shampoo, watermelon. I so wanted to tell her I loved her right then, but after getting almost raped isn't exactly the best time. So instead I apologized too. "I'm sorry too, I should've never said that stuff to you. When I told you not to come to me when he hurt you I didn't mean it. I'll do anything you want me to." I said. She smiled up at me but then she yawned deeply. I chuckled and picked her up bridal style despite her complaints. I laid her down on my bed and pulled the covers over her. "Sleep here, I'll take the the couch." I said. But she grabbed my arm as I turned away. "Wait, Fang. Stay. I need you." I nodded. "I'll be right back." I said. I changed in the bathroom and then came back in the room where Max was already asleep. I turned the light off and climbed in next to her. Even in sleep she looked troubled, so I kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you, Maximum Ride." She seemed to relax then and with that I fell asleep next to Max.

**Max POV**

I was dreaming, a boy stood in front of me in the forest. I couldn't make out his face, it was blurry like most people in dreams are, but this boy, he had wings. They were pitch black and spread out behind him. His wingspan must have been at least 15 feet. We stood in a clearing, staring at each other in wonder. I trusted this boy, yet I didn't know who he was. The boy seemed to be looking at something behind me so I turned my head slightly. I had wings too. They were just a little smaller than the boys. They white with speckles of brown mixed in. I willed them to move, and they fluttered a little. They were like two extra limbs. I looked back at the boy who was staring in wonder at me. "I love you, Maximum Ride." he said.

**Nudge POV**

I went to go wake up fang in the morning after reading the note from my mom: _ Dear Nudge, Mrs. Ride will take you and Gazzy to school today because I had to leave early for work. Please wake up Fang, I let him sleep in a little because of his late night. See you at 4,_

_Love, mom._

I hesitated before I went into Fang's room, he's not a big fan of people in his room but I didn't want him late to school. What I saw when I went in certainly surprised me though. Not only was Fang still sleeping on the bed, but there was Max looking out the window and wearing Fang's clothes. She whirled around as I came in. "Nudge! It's not what it looks like." She said. I smiled at her. "Don't worry about it max, I won't say anything. I believe you." I said. She nodded. "it's just fang kind of saved me from the party last night and I didn't want to go home." she said. "Hey, Max, it's okay." I said. Fang will probably murder me for saying this, oh well. "he really loves you, you know. He'll never admit to me but I can tell. He's in love with you." She blushed but smiled as she looked over at Fang who was still sleeping. She didn't respond, she looked deep in thought. "So your mom is driving Gazzy and I to school this morning. Do you need some clothes?" I asked her. "Um yes please, my clothes for today are at JJ's and if I wait for everyone to leave my house I'll be late for school." 'K, I'll be right back. I suggest you wake up Fang." I said as I walked out of the room.

**Max POV**

Nudge really was a sweet kid. I walked over to fang and shook him awake. Then out of nowhere he grabbed my arm and pulled me down on the bed, rolling on top of me in the process. Now he hovered over me and grinned. "Fang! We gotta go!" I whined, but I grinned back at him. My heart starting beating abnormally as he leaned closer to me. "Max, your mom is walking over, and if you want these clothes I suggest you get Fang off you." Said Nudge as she walked back in the room. Nudge giggled as Fang chuckled and rolled off me. Nudge threw a pile of clothes at me. "We're leaving, i suggest you two hurry up." said Nudge as she skipped out of the room. I went to the bathroom and changed hen walked down stairs. Nudge and Gazzy were already gone and Fang came down a few minutes later dressed in the usual black attire. "Are you okay Max, with everything that happened?" he asked. I sighed. "I'll be fine soon enough." I said. "I'll always be here for you Max, I care about you." he said then he blushed slightly at his words. I smiled at him and then leaned up and kissed him on the cheek for a second, maybe half an inch away from his mouth. Then i walked out of the house and into the garage leaving him dazed.

As Fang and I pulled up to school on his bike you could see the rumors flying around as people puled out their cell phones and started texting furiously. I ignored them all. Only Fang, Sam, and I knew what really happened.

JJ came running up to me at my locker. "Max, I'm so glad you're okay! How'd you get a black eye?" Then she hugged hard. "Whoa, yeah JJ I'm fine Fang took care of me." I said. "What happened last night? You have a black eye and bruises everywhere and Sam...have you seen him yet? He looks like he got hit by a truck." Then Sam walked around the corner and I gasped. Holy hell, Fang had really beat the shit out of him. He was walking with a limp, a purple eye, bruises absolutely everywhere, and he was holding ice to his manhood. Wow he really has no shame. Also, Lissa was hanging off his arm. Sam looked at me as he walked by with a weird expression i didn't recognize. Lissa smirked at me.

I told JJ the whole story quietly. Retelling it almost brought me to tears again but I promised right then i would never cry over a boy again.


	18. Chapter 17

Author's Note: **This chapter is pretty short but there is a definite reason for it so be prepared for later chapters. And as always thanks for reviewing! Some pretty important stuff also happens in this chapter.**

**Chapter 17-Visitors**

**Max POV**

When I got home from school that day Iggy and Angel were nowhere to be found, but my mom was sitting in the living room with her head in her hands. "Mom?" I asked. "Oh! Hi honey. How was school?" "Um, fine..is everything okay?" She looked stressed. "Where's Iggy and Angel?"

"Iggy called and told me he was going to JJ's house and Angel is over at the Jacobs house playing with Nudge and Gazzy. And yes, everything is fine." she said smiling now. "Cool, so it's just us then." I said smiling at her. "Yeah! So I was thinking, we haven't been able to talk in a while with your soccer and my work being so busy so we can go to the mall and then get dinner right now if you want."

'Yeah, that sounds good." I said. I was happy to spend time with my mom, she really did looked stressed. So we went to that mall and just walked around and talked and window shopped. "So Max your birthday is coming up, do you know what you want?" "Oh, wow it is." I said, I had totally forgotten with all the stuff with Sam.

"Um, I haven't really thought about. " I said as we walked into _Alfredo_ an Italian restaurant within the mall. When we sat down my mom spoke up again. "Is everything okay Max? What happened? You seem distracted." I looked down at my feet and then back at her. I didn't want to lie. So I told her everything, well almost everything. I told her about Sam cheating but not about the almost rape. But I told her that Fang had saved me from dealing with Sam at the party...not exactly the whole truth but I wanted to keep that part private.

"O, Max, honey why didn't you tell me earlier?" "I was scared." I said honestly. "I'm so sorry all this happened to you. I wish I could have helped you." she said, "Well your here now." I said smiling at her. Something flashed across her face: Pain? Regret? I couldn't be sure. I shrugged it off, it was probably nothing.

When we got home I really had to start my homework. "Today was really fun." I told her. As she set her purse down. "We should do stuff like that more often." I said, she didn't respond before I hugged her. She hugged me back tightly. "Max, i love you, always remember that." she said. "I love you too mom." I said as I pulled back."Now, go start your homework." she said, pecking me on the forehead and gently pushing me towards the stairs. I laughed and ran up to my room. My mom had acted weird all night, but it was fun so I pushed it to the back of my mind, she'd tell me if something was really wrong.

The rest of the week was really boring. Lissa tried gloating to me about winning Sam but then I took pity on her and told how he abused me and what he had tried to do at the party. She dumped him that same day and now Lissa and I can be in the same room without wanting to kill each other. It was actually nice.

But Saturday morning is when things started changing. The door bell rang while we were all sitting in the living room.

"Iggy, get the door." I said.

"Max, get the door." he said back.

"Angel, get the door." I said.

"Max, get the door." She said.

"Ig-"

"Max,just get the door" My mom said tiredly, she hadn't had her coffee yet I assumed. I sighed and got up. The door swung open.

"Dad?"

"Hi Maxie" he said, pulling me into a hug.

**Fang POV**

I writhed on my bed in agony. My back was killing me! It felt like it was splitting open! I can't take this. I downed a pain killer but it hasn't done anything. If anything even touches my back it hurts so much! Then as soon as the pain started, it was gone. I looked at my bare back in the mirror, nothing had changed. What was happening to me?

**Author's Note: Short, yet important. Please Review. Wanna know what i don't get? When authors put R&R at the bottom of a chapter meaning read and review. If they are at the bottom of the document doesn't that mean they have already read it?**

awesomeness12


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: please review! This chapter is pretty sad and it brought up bad memories of mine.**

Max POV

"Dad? What are you doing home? I thought you had another week left in China!" My dad was a business man was sent to China for two months. "Yeah well I'm home a bit earlier than expected." he said. I looked up at him. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days. "Dad what's-" Iggy cut me off by coming around the corner. "Dad?" said Iggy giving him a hug. "There's my boy." He said happily. They hugged and then Angel came in the room. "Daddy!" she squealed. He picked her up.. "There's my little angel." He said. Then my mom came around the corner looking sad and my dad sent Angel down. My parents were exchanging meaningful looks. "Hi Bill" she finally said. "Susanne". He breathed before he was hugging her and holding her close. They both looked like they were about to cry.

"Um kids, can you go to your rooms, your mom and I have to talk." My dad said. Angel looked confused but ran right upstairs. "What's wrong?" I demanded, looking between my parents. "Later, Max, your mother and I will talk to you and Iggy later. Please." Iggy pulled me upstairs behind him and into his room before I could protest. He flopped down on his bed and I sat in his computer chair.

"Iggy do you know anything?" He shook his head. "Somethings definitely going on though, and it can't be good or dad wouldn't have come home early." "Oh, God." I said. My mind instinctively started thinking of all the things it could be.. and later that day I found out.

My mom walked Angel over to the Jacobs and then her and my dad sat Iggy and I down in the living room. "Okay, guys we don't know the best way to explain this to you. But we agree that it would be best to tell you two now and then Angel later." This had me worried. I grabbed Iggy's hand for comfort and he squeezed mine gently. Then my mom started crying. My dad put his arm around her and murmured something in her ear. Seeing my mom cry made me want to cry too. She took a deep breath. "Max, Iggy." She started. Another deep breath, "I have cancer, and the doctor's caught it to late." Then she broke down and cried into my dad's shoulder. Iggy's hand tightened around my own and he looked at me.

Then, it all clicked in my mind. My mom had cancer, the doctors caught it to late, she was dying, and nothing could be done to stop it. Then the tears started coming, I was having trouble breathing through my tears. My mom was dying. Iggy pulled me to him, resting my head on his chest as he looked up at my parents. "How long?" He choked out. He was fighting the tears. "A month, maybe two." My mom choked out. Iggy and I both stood up then and went to hug my mom. She broke away from my dad and wrapped both Iggy and I in a hug. I can't believe this...my mom is dying.

My dad took a deep shuddering breath. "I'll go unpack." he said. We all knew he wanted to be alone to break down, and we didn't judge him for that. After a while my mom said she was going to go upstairs too. "I'll be outside." Iggy told me quietly. He hugged me once more and then went outside to his tree house where he would finally let all his tears fall. I wiped my eyes with a tissue and then downed a bottle of water. The tears had stopped, I really just need to get out of this house for a while, work off my emotions.

I practically ran out my front door. I didn't trust myself with driving right then so I ran all the way to school, all 5 miles. I was out of the breath when i got there but I grabbed a soccer ball out of the shed and went to the field. I put my headphones and put on the loudest darkest music I had. Then I started practicing with a fury.

I missed every single shot I took. I couldn't do anything right. Half way through my workout the tears started falling again. But I didn't stop even though my lungs were burning and my muscles were cramping. I can't do this. How can i get through life without my mom? Angel, how will Angel deal with everything when she gets older. Iggy, he and mom are really close. My dad, my parents are really in love. Me, I'm not sure I can do this. I'm the oldest, I have to be strong, help my dad, help both Angel and Iggy. My mom is dying.

I kicked the soccer ball from half field at the goal as hard as I could. It sailed about 10 feet wide of the goal and then hit the ground and rolled down the hill and onto the baseball field. Then I collapsed in the center circle of the field and cried again. I can't do this, I can't live without her, I can't do this on my own.

I don't know how long I laid there until I felt a hand on my back, shaking me gently. I rolled away from them and stood up, pulling my headphones out of my ear. "Max...what-" said Fang, he looked confused. I just looked at him, I couldn't even imagine how I looked to him right now. "What's wrong? What happened?" he asked gently. I shook my head and looked away as my lip started to tremble again. I closed my eyes and dug my nails into the palm of my hand. I would not cry again. I took several very deep breaths and controlled myself before looking at him again. I need to be strong.

"Fang, m-my mom has c-cancer. Fang, she's dying." I managed to get out before I just grabbed him and hugged him. There, I said it out loud, but it didn't stop the pain I was feeling. Fang slowly wrapped his arms around me in shock. "Max, ooh my God. I'm so sorry." he said. He cradled me to his chest and I held him with everything I had. I needed him now more than ever.

**Fang POV**

I had gone to school for some practice when I saw a figure collapsed in the center of the field. I started running towards them only to see it was Max. She was shaking. Her music was so loud I could hear it through her headphones: Bring Me to Life- Evanescence. She was also covered in dirt and grass from the field.

Then she told me her mom was dying. So I did the only thing that felt right then, I held her. She didn't cry, I could see the enormous effort it took for her to hold it in, we just held each other. I, myself felt like I could be crying. Seeing Max like this was terrible, also Mrs. Ride was like a second mom to me with Iggy and Angel as my siblings. And, max, so much more than a good friend, was hurting. I felt her pain, but she was trying to be strong and I admired her for that.

I gave max a ride home. She asked me not to tell anyone yet. I nodded and kissed her forehead. "I'll be here with you, Max. through all of it. I'll always be here." I promised. She gave me a sad smile then walked into her house.

I know max doesn't like when others pity her but I felt terrible for her. Bad things always happen to good people.

Then as I walked over to my house my back exploded in pain again. I fell to my hands and knees in my garage and arched my back. The pain was so much, like things were shifting around, breaking, i can't take this. After several agonizing minutes the pain finally stopped again. I wiped the beads of sweat off my face and stood up shakily. I felt sick from the pain. I ran inside and threw up in the toilet either from the pain in my back or from what max just told me I didn't know. What was happening to me?

**Author's Note: Review? Sad chapter I know, and I know some of you don't want them to grow wings but I promise it's not gonna turn into a big thing.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews on that chapter. I know it was kinda sad, and it brought up some bad memories of mine. **Also I've updated _What a Boyfriend Should Do _ and _Summer _2010** so check them out if you want. So here's chapter 19:**

3rd person POV

Jeb watched as his son fell to the ground in agony. His plan was working perfectly. Fang will be the first successful experiment, Jeb was sure of it. Soon after his 18th birthday Fang will mutate, and then Jeb will make his move. But, he wasn't just here to check on Fang, he was also here to find another suitable specimen for experimentation. He watched the blonde girl from the shadows of her yard. Jeb could tell she was strong and determined, a born fighter. She was his next experiment. The girl and his son would mutate and his son would mutate and be taken for experimentation. Jeb smiled to himself and held up the syringe that held the fast acting DNA. On her 18th birthday, the same as Fang's, she would begin her transformation.

Jeb had heard the girl's mother speaking to his ex wife. They were planning a combined party for the two teenagers. Now, Jeb just had to be invited. He pulled out his cell phone and called the number of Valerie Jacobs, his ex-wife.

"Hello?"

"Val? It's me, Jeb." The woman paused.

"Why are you calling? I told you to leave us alone."

"I know Val, I-I'm so sorry for everything that happened. My work told me they'd hurt us all if I didn't follow their orders." Jeb lied perfectly.

"Jeb I-I don't know."

"Val, please listen to me. I want to apologize for everything, especially for what happened to Fang. I have a birthday present for him. It's not everyday your son turns 18. Please, i want to see him." Jeb laced his voice with fake remorse and sadness.

"I- okay, I'm sure Fang won't be too happy but I believe in second chances. We're having a combined party for Fang and our neighbors daughter who will be 18 on the same day. It's a surprise so come at 5:50. Fang and Max, the neighbor Maximum Ride, will be here at 6."

She told him the address, like he'd actually need it.

"Don't let this be a mistake Jeb." Valerie begged.

"Of course not" Jeb said, but he was grinning. This was perfect. Fang Jacobs and Maximum Ride will be the best creations the School has ever experimented on.

MAX POV

Monday at school everyone seemed to know about my mom, even though the only person I'd told was Fang. It was one of those things, people just knew. Our lunch table was quiet that day. Everyone kept looking at Iggy and I with pity on their face. But that was the last thing I wanted, was people feeling bad for me. I held Fang's hand under the table for comfort, and JJ kept an arm around Iggy. Oh yeah, and tomorrow is mine and Fang's 18th birthday. Yeah, what a great present.

Suddenly Fang's jaw clenched as if he was in pain. "Fang?" I asked worriedly. He shook his head and arched his back. "Damn." he muttered. "Fang, what's wrong?" I whispered. He shook his head and stood up. "Bathroom." he said and he walked quickly out of the cafeteria.

I followed behind him a second later and saw him go in the men's room. I stood outside the door, deciding whether or not to follow when Ari came out the door. "Hey Maxie, why so sad?" Well Ari apparently hadn't heard about my mom, or he was just being an ass. I sighed. "What are you doing, Ari?" I asked. "Your mom." he said and then he cracked up. Right there, I snapped. I grabbed him by the shirt collar and slammed him into the wall. "Whoa! Max it was a joke!"

"Take it back." I growled. All the stress of the last few days was finally bubbling over. "Max, please let go." My grip was like iron on his shirt as he struggled to get himself free. I pulled him off the wall and then slammed him into it again. "Take. It. Back." I yelled at him. "Okay, Okay, I'm sorry I take it back!" he said. I stepped away from him and threw him to the ground.

He stood up and glared at me. "Geez Max, take a joke." But before I could strangle him he ran back into the cafeteria. I took a few deep breaths and then walked right into the mens room. Two freshman boys stared at me in horror as I walked in. "Out!" I ordered. They quickly zipped up their pants and practically sprinted out of the room. I looked over at Fang who was kneeling on the floor of the bathroom, shirtless and sweating like crazy. "Max? What the hell are you doing in here?" He managed to spit out before I saw the muscles in his back clenching in pain. "Fang, what's happening?"

Suddenly he breathed a sigh of relief and shook the sweaty hair out of his face. I forced my self not to stare as he stood up and splashed cold water on his face. He turned to face me. "Max, i don't want to bother you with this, with all you have going on right now." he said.

"No Fang tell me. I care about you just as much as you care about me." "Oh I highly doubt that." he muttered., but i had heard him. Yes, I knew he loved me, and right now I'm pretty damn sure I'm falling for him too, but there was to much going on right now to sort out my feelings.

"Fine. It's my back. I get these weird spasms of pain. It feels as if the bones and muscles and tissues in my back are moving and it feels like it's jst oing to rip open. Then just as suddenly as it comes, it goes away." This was was too weird, I'd never heard of anything like it. "Turn around, let me see your back." I said. He turned and I strode forward to examine his back closely.

My hands began to shake as I lightly ran them over his back. Nothing seemed off so i took a step back and drew in a shaky breath. "Um, yeah nothings there." I said. He slid his shirt back on and turned around. He took a step forward and looked me carefully in the eye. "Max I-" The door swung open , interrupting him.

"Um Max? This is the guys." said Dylan awkwardly. I laughed, but it sounded off. "Um, yeah my bad." I said. I turned to leave but Dylan grabbed my arm gently and turned me around. Max, I-I'm really sorry to hear about your mom." He said, sincerely. I smiled sadly at him and then walked right out of the boys bathroom and into a hard chest.

"Max?" Iggy said. "Don't ask." I said. Iggy looked like he hadn't slept all weekend. Which I guess I was no different because I hadn't slept in over 24 hours. I was living on Starbucks today. I looked up at Iggy and then hugged him around the middle. He looked surprised for a second but he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"We'll be okay." I said quietly. But I wasn't sure who I was trying to convince: Iggy, or myself.


	21. Chapter 2o

**So here I am risking my life again to post a chapter for you! Enjoy! :)**

**Max POV**

Today is my 18th birthday. It is also Friday October 13th. How lucky am I right?

I woke up feeling like crap. I hadn't slept peacefully since my mom had told Iggy and me. It had gotten even worse when she told Angel. She had cried for hours, and ever since then a bubble of sadness seemed to be covering our house. But, despite all this my mom wants me to have a good birthday so she and Mrs Jacobs bought Fang and I tickets to _Wild Ride Amusement Park!_ after school. Then we were gonna eat dinner at the Jacobs at 7. It would be quiet and just our two families.

I gave Angel a ride to school in my Porsche just to cheer her up a little. "I'll be back to pick you up at 3." I told her. "Okay Max" she said and for the first time in days she smiled at me. Well at least my plan had worked, Angel was a bit happier now. The day was quiet and seemed to go by in a blur. But I kept Fang near me whenever possible. Having him there, knowing he'd always be there for me seemed to keep the pain away at least for a little while. This absolutely sucks.

My day was boring and quiet until I went to go pick up Angel. Because god forbid I have a quiet day. I told Fang and iggy to wait in the car while I went to get Angel from where I could see her on the playground. As I walked closer I saw her talking to a boy who looked a couple of years older. I smiled at the two of them before Angel said something and then the boy pushed her hard and she fell on the gorund. Her eyes started watering and I ran up quickly. "Angel? Are you okay?" I asked gently, kneeling down next to her. She nodded, wiping her eyes of the unshed tears.

"Ian does this a lot." she said miserably. "Angel, sweetie, why didn't you tell me?" She just shook her head. I suddenly had a flash of Sam "bullying" me throughout our whole relationship and fury empowered me. I turned to face Ian. "Who picks you up from school?" I demanded.

"That would be me." said a voice behind me. I whirled around to see Nick Walker aka the schools biggest player. "Nick? _This_ is your little brother?" I snarled pointing at Ian. He nodded and went to stand behind him, smirking at me. "Well you better tell him to stop bullying my little sister or else." I said threateningly. "Hey! Don't threaten my little brother." he said taking a step closer to me. "I'll threaten anyone who hurts my family." I said dangerously. His eyes blue eyes flashed in anger. "You better watch yourself Maximum." he said. "Or what? You'll get your little brother to push me over? He seems to enjoy doing that." I snarled.

"Don't let her get away with that Nick!" Ian protested. "Kick her ass! She's being a bitch." "Way to set a nice example for your little brother in the language department Nick." I sneered. "Gladly" Nick said, totally ignoring what I had just said. "Fine, come at me! See what happens!" I challenged. He glared at me and then glanced over at Ian who was eager to see us fight. Then he swung a punch which I easily dodged. God, how many fights can one girl get into? Nick kept trying to hit me but he was slow and I dodged them all easily.

"Didn't your mommy ever tell you not to hit girls." I said smirking. "At least I'll still have a mom in a month." he sneered. When he said that my whole plan of not actually touching him went out the window. I dodged one more of his punches then recovered quickly and swung my fist forward powerfully, hitting him square in the face.

He feel to the ground holding his face and I glared down at him. How dare he! "Maximum Ride!" It was Angel's teacher Mrs, Poppins. "Fighting in front of the children is not acceptable. I'll have to call your mother." she said. "Fine, call her. Just remember. She's dying." Mrs. Poppins didn't answer then Ian said quietly to Angel. "You should control your sister." Then Angel, my little angel kicked little Ian Walker in the groin with all her eight year old strength. Needless to say once Nick recovered he carried Ian to the car.

Mrs. Poppins never called my mom.

Angel, Iggy, Fang,and I laughed about our confrontation with the Walkers all the way home. Maybe, just maybe with all of them by my side I could get through this.

Five minutes after we dropped Angel and Iggy off, Fang and I were on our way to the Amusement Park.

"So Fang, we have three hours what do you wanna do first?" I asked. "Well since I've never been here, you pick." he said. "Okay, Rockin' Roller Coaster it is." I said.

Fang and I had a great time at the park. We went on so many rides I thought I was gonna puke. Fang won me a stuffed bear in a game and we ate ice cream and held hands. It was almost like a date I guess. Except neither of us expected anything anymore right then. I held his hand because he brought me comfort, he made me feel safe and protected, but also like I could conquer anything. I think I'm falling for Fang. But, I couldn't tell him yet, the time wasn't right. Right now, I just needed him to be there for me even if it is as just my bestfriend.

**Author's Note: short but remember, I'm risking my life haha. Okay so review please. This is only part one to Max and Fang's birthday! And remember theres a poll on my profile for my other story summer 2010. I might update tomorrow? It depends if my brother is working or not, we'll see. Peace.**

awesomeness12


	22. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Okay so yesterday I got a review with the anonymous name of :Unconvinced who commented on my summary but did not actually read my story I could rant forever about what this person said but instead I just have two words to this person: **Fuck You.

Excuse me language, thanks for reviewing, and heres the next chapter

Chapter 21 Birthday Part 2!

Max POV

When Fang and I pulled into his driveway all the lights in his house were off which was very weird. We walked up to the door and Fang pulled it open, flicking on the light.

"SURPRISE!" Came a loud yell. I jumped and looked around at everyone: Mom, Dad, Fang's mom, Dylan, Ella, JJ, Iggy, Nudge,Angel, Gazzy, and a man I didn't recognize? I looked over at Fang to see the smiled drop from his face as he stiffened. His jaw clenched and his hands balled into fists. I gently placed a hand on his back as he glared at the man. The look of hatred could only mean one thing: this man was his father, Jeb.

"Happy Birthday!" Nudge squealed as she ran up to us and hugged us both at the same time.

"Thanks guys!" I said as I saw Fang's emotionless mask come back.

"I can't believe you guys did all this." He said, smiling slightly. No one else would notice that his voice sounded a little strange and that he kept shooting Jeb glances.

"Well let's not stand in the doorway, dinner's ready!" said Fang's mom, ushering all of us into the dining room. We all sat down and Fang and I were served big helpings of chicken Parmesan and spaghetti. While everyone else got their own food I leaned over to whisper in Fang's ear.

"Hey, relax. We'll figure out why he's here later." I said comfortingly. He nodded and relaxed his muscles a little bit. I patted his leg and a small shiver coursed through him.

The seating arrangements left me right in between Fang and Jeb, talk about awkward. But the food was great and everyone was happy.

"So who's ready for presents?" My mom asked once all our plates were cleared away. Fang and I both grinned, yeah we were 18, your never to old for presents. I was excited to give Fang my gift, I'd saved for it for a few weeks. I just hoped he loved it.

So this is what I got:

My parents gave me a new guitar. (Yes I play)

Fang's mom: plate full of chocolate chip cookies aka my favorite thing ever

Dylan: an iTunes gift card (25$)

Ella and JJ: 50$ Mall Gift certificate

Iggy: 2 posters for my room and the newest Paramore CD

Angel: A handrawn picture of me and her

Gazzy: a handmade book- _Building a Stink Bomb for Dummies_ by Gazzy Jacobs

Nudge: A box full of my favorite candy and a T shirt

Fang told me we'd exchange our gifts later.

Fang got similar types of things and then it was time for dessert. As everyone rushed to the kitchen Fang and I stayed in the living room. I handed him my wrapped gift and he handed me his. We both ripped off the paper and I gasped when I saw what was inside. Fang had given me a black leather necklace with a silver stone on the end which held the letters M+F. I slipped the necklace over my head and looked at what else was in the paper. It was a picture frame with one of the most beautiful drawings I'd ever seen: Two birds, one a raven and one a hawk were in mid flight. The raven seemed to be flying on its back, looking up at the hawk as it looked down at the raven. The details were so perfect.

"Fang, it's beautiful. Did you draw it?" I asked. He nodded. "I love it." I said smiling.

"Max, I can't believe you bought me an iPod Touch." He said in amazement.

"Do you like it?" I asked worriedly. "Cause I know your last one got crushed in your accident so I-" He cut me off by kissing me on the cheek.

"I love it, thank you." I blushed pink and looked down, only to see Fang had a similar necklace on. I reached out with both hands and gently brought the stone out from under his shirt. They were the same, with the same carved letters on it. I smiled slightly as I studied them. This had been the best birthday ever.

I looked back up at Fang's handsome face, my hands never moving from where they lay on his neck. 'Thank you." I said simply. Then we were leaning forward, my hands lightly brushing along the skin of his neck, I wanted this, I wanted Fang to kiss me, my eyes fluttered shut-

"Fang?" We both jumped apart as we heard Jeb yell for him. We stood up as he walked in the room.

"Oh, there you two are." He said. Fang glared at him.

"What are you doing here Jeb, really?" said Fang.

"For forgiveness, it's not everyday your firstborn son turns 18." he said. Fang said nothing. "Hi, you must be Max, we were never properly introduced, I'm Jeb, Fang's dad." He said stepping forward and holding out his hand. "You are no father of mine." said Fang, and with that he walked out of the room.

I shook hands with Jeb and then gasped in slight pain. As he grabbed my hand he pulled me forward and stabbed a needle into my arm. I wrenched my arm out of his grasp. "Jeb what-?"

"Now, to make you forget what just happened." I brought my fist forward hoping to catch him off guard but he took a step back and while I was off balance he stabbed a second needle in my arm and I stopped everything.

"What just happened?" I asked him. "We were going to go get dessert when you sort of spaced out, are you okay?" Jeb asked worriedly. I nodded. "Let's go" I said.

After dessert and JJ, Dylan, and Ella had left the rest of us went outside to see Jeb's present to Fang. There in the garage was a brand new black motorcycle with FANG stamped on the license plate. "Your mother told me about your accident and said your bike was pretty scratched up." Jeb said. Fang nodded a thanks. "Well, Goodbye Fang." Jeb said holding out his hand. Fang just shook his head and walked inside. Jeb left after that.

"Hey Fang, how are you?" I asked, when I followed him inside.

"I'm fine. I just can't forgive him, no matter what he does, do you get that?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah Fang, I do." I said. "Well I guess I should go or Iggy will spend my gift cards. Happy Birthday, Fang."

"Yeah, you too, Max." he said smiling. Then before I lost my courage I reached up and pecked him lightly on the cheek, the very corner of my mouth just barely brushing his. "see you later." I said before I walked out of the house and across the street to my own.

As I got up to my room I hung up the picture Fang had given me and gazed at it. It reminded me of my dream of the people with wings. The picture really was beautiful. I smiled as I got ready for bed. I kept the necklace Fang gave me on as I crawled into bed.

The pain came during the middle of the night. My eyes shot open, sweat dripping down my face, my back was hurting so much! Things were moving, inside my back, I could feel it. Then after several agonizing, and long minutes the pain receded. I fell back into my bed in relief. Could that have been what had happened to fang during lunch the other day? I decided I wouldn't tell anyone what was happening until I knew what was going on. Jeez, when does my life get to be normal? Oh wait, I'm Maximum Ride, normal and I just don't work.

A**uthor's Note: please review because I updated quickly! Also I have gone and rewrote the first 5 chapters to make them better and I will probably do the same to chapters 6-12 later as well.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Alright, _please vote on my poll! _This chapter kind of wraps up the soccer stuff and is filler-ish but its long and I hope you like it. Also, I also have a lot of anonymous reviewers who are unable to vote on my poll so Ill post the choices, then leave a review of which story you want me to start once I finish this one. Only vote if you are anonymous please.**

Max POV

Today is the day of soccer finals for both the boys and the girls. Unfortunately they were at the same time in two different place so I wouldn't be able to see Iggy and Fang play.

I woke up and got ready quickly, putting on my soccer uniform and and looking at myself in the mirror. Today meant a lot to me, if I played good I could seal the deal on a soccer scholarship to college. That is of course if I wanted to stay with soccer, scouts were also watching me for softball. I took a deep breath, thinking about my future made me sad. In the future my mom would be gone, in the future I'd be off to college leaving my friends behind, in the future I'd have to say goodbye to Fang...I wasn't ready to do that.

I shook the thoughts out of my head, I'd play my hardest, whatever happens, happens. I can't change it. I went downstairs to see Iggy, reading the paper?

"Um Ig, since when do you read the paper?" I asked. He turned and grinned at me which instantly made me smile too. Neither of us had been smiling much lately.

"What? What is it?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"Look who made the front page of the sports section!" He said, holding it up so I could see. I took one look at the headline and then snatched the paper from him.

The picture was of me and him from earlier this season. The Headline read:

**Ride Siblings Tear Up the Field!**

_Maximum "Max" Ride (18) and Iggy Ride (16) are two of Grant High School's most promising young athletes. Both dominate the soccer field at the position of center midfield, sometimes scoring goals from 25 feet out. Max, a senior, is sure to get a scholarship this year while Iggy already has scouts watching him for next year. "Max has great potential we'd love to see her come play for us at UCLA" Says college scout, Richard Jackson. Today are the finals for both of the school's teams and I'm sure the ride siblings can help lead the teams to victory!_

_Other promising players include:_

_JJ Stevens (junior)_

_Samuel Dariano (senior)_

_Fang Jacobs (senior)_

_Tegan Patrick (junior)_

_Janine Snow (sophomore)_

_Zephyr Terror (sophomore)_

_Good Luck to All!_

The article finished, leaving me speechless, but I couldn't help the grin from growing on my face.

"This is so cool!" I yelled.

"Dude, I know, I'm only a junior and people are already scouting me! And UCLA wants you!" Iggy said excitedly.

"Ah, this is so great!" I said. I looked down at my phone. "Shit we gotta go." I said. We both ran out the door and into my car and then we were off to school.

When I saw Fang in Homeroom he smiled at me because I looked happy.

"Fang! Did you see the paper?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah. That was pretty cool." he said.

"Ah! Be more excited you were named a player to watch!" I said.

"Yeah, it was awesome." He admitted. "But, I'm just glad your in a good mood today." he said. I smiled at him and then the bell rang for us to go to our first class.

"How's your mom doing?" he asked quietly as we walked.

I sighed. "She's still in the wheelchair." I said. "My dad is gonna take her to the hospital soon." she said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Max." Fang said

I shrugged, trying to brush it off, but I was still hurting. Fang put his arm around me and squeezed me lightly before withdrawing his arm. I smiled lightly at him. Yeah, so my mom, in the past few days had grown a lot weaker. She was unsteady on her feet, and now she was either always in bed or using a wheelchair. I cleared my head of all those thoughts. Right now, I needed to focus, not start crying.

The day seemed endless as the championship game drew closer. I sat next to JJ at lunch and we just kinda sat there and looked at each other every few seconds with nervous glances. Then finally the bell rang, signaling the end of our last class. I said good luck to Fang and Iggy as they went to get on their bus. Their game was away while we were playing at home.

I was the last one in the locker room and when I walked in no one was talking as they changed. I put on my cleats and shin guards quickly, took a deep breath, and then stood up.

"Okay ladies, gather round." I said loudly. They came over and sat in a circle around me. I looked around at them all, identical masks of nervousness on their faces. Alright, time for the pep talk of my life right here.

"Okay guys, this is my last year at Grant and my last year as captain. So, I have a few things to say. First, you guys are great. Out of my 6 years on varsity I've never had a team that got along this well and was actually good too." A few girls chuckled.

"Two, were all nervous, but use it to your advantage. Use it to power you on the field. And three, I don't think I've loved a team as much as you guys, seriously." I said. "Now, lets go out there and give it our all. We can beat them! I know it, you guys know it, coach knows it, hell the other team knows it!." I said.

"Hell yeah! They better know we can beat them!" yelled Janine, a sophomore. The girls clapped and cheered at this and I smiled at her. After the cheering died down I spoke up again.

"Leave it all on the field today ladies, hold nothing back. We need to forget about any shit in our lives right now and put all the pent up stress and energy into the game. Speaking of stress I have something to tell you, and if I don't get it out now I'll be distracted." I said, sighing deeply.

"Okay, so you guys are like my best friends and I can't focus without telling you that, well, my uh mom, a few weeks ago, told me she has cancer, and she's uh, going to die soon. So, today, I'm playing this game for her, and I just needed you to know." I said. They looked at me now with sadness on their faces.

"Well, let's win it for her." said Janine suddenly. Everyone nodded at her words. I paused.

"Well, now that I can focus. Who's ready to win?" I yelled. Everyone jumped up and cheered, then we all put our hands in a circle.

"Grant on 3, Grant on 3." I yelled. "1, 2, 3..."

"GRANT!" We all yelled. I led the way out of the locker room and onto the field. As we jogged around to get warmed up the crowd cheered wildly. My heart was pounding already out of nerves, but I was so pumped up for this game. I looked up at the sky, the clouds were a dark gray. There was no way we would get through this game without it pouring.

The ref blew the whistle then, calling the captains to the middle. I studied the captain from the other team for a moment. She was a couple inches shorter than me, with me brunette hair and blue eyes.

"Captains, introduce yourselves, shake hands." The ref said.

The girl held out her hand and smiled. "Catherine" she said. I grasped her hand firmly. "Maximum" I said, also smiling.

She squeezed my hand so hard it started to hurt and her smile turned into a scowl as the ref went to get a game ball. I only squeezed her hand back harder, and smirked when she winced in pain, wrenching her hand out of my grip. She glared at me.

"Ready to lose?" I snarled quietly.

"Just watch your back, Maximum" she said darkly. We both straightened up as the ref came back.

"Call it in the air." he said to Catherine, holding up a quarter. He flicked it up.

"Tails" she said. It dropped on the ground.

"Heads it is, Grant, which side?" he asked.

"We'll stay as we are." I said, meeting Catherine's glare.

"All right, we start in 5 minutes. Grant you defend this side and start with the ball. Any questions?" he asked. Neither Catherine nor I said anything.

As he walked away I spoke up. "Good luck." I said sarcastically. She smirked and walked away, calling her team over to the sideline.

I turned around and whistled loudly. My team jogged over to me and we laid down in the center circle, holding hands.

"Alright ladies, this is it, hold nothing back, give 100% the whole game." I said. Then we prayed.

"Our lady of soccer!" I yelled.

"Pray for us!" Everyone else called back. Then we lifted our hands off the grounds, touched them back on the ground and stood up. We all jogged to our positions but I held JJ back.

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded nervously.

"Alright, let's go, it's game time." I said. We high fived with both hands then she jogged over to her position.

The other team took the field now and I could see Catherine playing sweeper. She was their last defender before the goalie. The ref blew the whistle.

The Center forward passed the ball to the Right forward, who tapped it back to me. All three forwards ran up as I dribbled away from a defender, tapped it lightly forward, and kicked it powerfully up the field. The game had begun.

10 minutes into the first half it started pouring, and the score was still 0-0. But, both teams were playing rough and fouls were being called all around.

With one minute before half time an opposing player was making their way down the field. She got past our right midfielder then passed to another girl on the opposite side of the field, the girl shot and everything seemed to slow down. The ball sailed towards the net, spinning. Our goalie, Tegan, dove a second to late and the ball sailed into the goal. The ref blew his whistle, ending the first half and leaving the score 1-0.

We jogged over to our coach on the sideline who was pale with nerves.

"Okay ladies, your playing great but we gotta step it up, we gotta get the goal back and tie it up, then score one more." he said. I shook the rain out of my eyes as he spoke. It was raining so hard I felt like my jersey and shorts weighed ten pounds. I looked down at my elbow to see where a girl's nail had cut me just a few minutes ago, only to see that it wasn't there? But I felt her scratch me, I'd seen it bleeding a minute ago.

I shrugged it off, maybe I'd imagined it?

The crowd cheered again, the ref blew the whistle and the second half began. 5 minutes in a girl kicked the ball and Janine blocked it with her chest. The ref blew the whistle. "Hand Ball!" he yelled.

"What!" I yelled.

"Quiet!" he said. I shut my mouth, I did not need to be thrown out. But Janine was not quiet.

"What the hell?" she yelled, striding up to the ref. "What kind of call is that?" she yelled in his face. I was running towards her now, she did not need to be thrown out either. I ran in between them, grabbing her arms and forcing her backwards away from him. The rest of the team came over,trying to keep her calm, but she just had to say one more thing.

"That was the worst fucking call I've ever seen." she said loudly. Shit, please don't let him have heard her. He whirled around. Shit, he'd heard her.

"That's it #4." he said, then he pulled the red card out of his shirt pocket and my heart sunk. Janine's mouth dropped open in surprise and tears came to her eyes.

"No, no please." she begged.

"I said that's it." The ref ordered. "Get off the field." he said. Janine walked off the field crying and a second string girl came to take her place. I glared at the ref.

"Do you have something to say #12?" he asked me. I shook my head and turned away. Now they get a penalty kick because he called a handball in the box. I looked over at Janine, she had her head in her lap on the bench. I sighed and watched as a girl from the other team stepped up to the penalty line. I watched her feet, she was going to kick it left. She ran forward, kicking it where I had predicted. Tegan dove left, blocking the ball and a huge roar came from the crowd.

Tegan punted the ball and I trapped it and started dribbling towards their goal, I passed it to JJ as their defender challenged me. JJ took it all the way up the outside of the field, then passed it to our center forward (Kendra) who was in front of the goal. Kendra shot, the ball bounced off the inside of the post then bounced in! The score was 1-1 now!

The game went on and with just 2 minutes left we were still tied. I got the ball and started dribbling furiously towards the goal. I tapped it around defenders easily, I was in the goal box now. I brought my leg back for a shot when Catherine slide tackled into my ankle.

I fell, and I both felt and heard the sickening crack of my ankle breaking. The pain wasn't immediate but within a few seconds pain shot up my whole leg and I wanted to scream. I was crumpled on the field as the rain poured down harder. The ref blew the whistle and he, my coach, and the rest of my team surrounded me.

"Okay Max, just breath, we'll get you a stretcher." My coach said, he looked like he was about to cry.

"No, no stretcher." I said quickly. The pain was already subsiding? What the hell. I twitched my ankle and felt no pain. I sat up slowly and grabbed JJ's arm, pulling myself to my feet.

"Max!" she yelled. Before anyone could stop me, I hopped to my feet. My ankle felt fine again.

"It's fine guys, it doesn't even hurt." I said honestly and calmly. Except on the inside I was freaking out, I had literally felt my ankle snap, it had just healed in like 30 seconds?

"What the hell?" Catherine yelled as she saw me stand and start jumping around.

"I freaking heard your ankle snap!" she yelled, outraged. I looked over at my team. They all looked at me weirdly.

"what? My ankle's fine I don't know what she just heard." I said. Then I did a cartwheel and a front handspring to sow them it was fine.

"Oh thank God!" My coach sighed, hugging me in relief. I laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm fine coach, just breathe." I said.

"#14!" The ref yelled. Catherine turned to face him, as he held up a red card. "For unsportsmanlike conduct!" he said loudly.

"What!" she screeched The ref pointed to the sideline and she stormed angrily off the field.

"#12." he said to me. "Penalty kick for the foul in the box." he said, placing the ball on the line. Our two teams backed up and my coach jogged off the field. It was just me and the goalie now. My heart was pounding. If I scored, we would win, if not we'd go into overtime. The crowd started chanting my name.

I sighed deeply and closed my eyes, thinking of my mom. I would do this for her, I would score this goal, and win the game for her. I snapped my eyes open and took several steps back. "I can do this, I got this", I chanted in my head.

I ran forward, kicking the ball with all my strength. It sailed right where I'd aimed: into the left top corner. The goalie however had guessed I would kick it to the right and dove the wrong way, the ball sailed into the net. I had scored.

The crowd went wild and my team tackled me into the ground as the ref blew his whistle three times, signaling the end of the game. The game was over, we'd won the championship!

Suddenly I was lifted into the air on my team's shoulders and I grinned down at them, pumping my fist into the air. Janine ran onto the field now, tears of happiness in her eyes now and I couldn't help the tears that welled up in my eyes. Then, everyone was crying and hugging as they put me back down on the ground. I hugged JJ hard. Next year, she would take over as captain.

"We did it!" I yelled and the whole team cheered and had a group hug in the pouring rain.

I got home to find Iggy and Fang in my kitchen, soaking wet, covered in mud, and still in uniform. No one smiled as the three of us looked at each other.

"So-" I said.

"Did you-?" Fang asked.

"You first." I said.

"Together." Said Iggy. I nodded.

"1." I said

"2" said Fang.

"3." said Iggy.

"We won!" All three of us yelled together. Then we all broke into identical grins.

"AH! What was the score?" I asked

"1-0" said Iggy. "You?" he asked.

"2-1." I said

"I scored the winning goal." Fang and I said at the same time.

"Hell yeah!" I said grinning and giving him a high five.

"I assisted him." said Iggy proudly.

Nice." I said, high fiving him also. Right then I felt as if maybe everything would be okay for a while.

**Author's Note: Okay that was long haha now, this story only has a few chapters left and I'll start a new story after so which should I start? And if you already voted on the poll don't vote again, this is for people without an account.**

**PICK 3 CHOICES!**

1 Dylan and Max share an apartment and are dating, they are known by their friends as The Golden Couple, the Perfect Match. But Dylan's brother Fang shows up after being kicked out of his parents house so he moves in with them. Now Max is struggling to control her attraction to Fang and all the while Dylan is growing more distant.

2 Max has a dangerous past and wants to ease her guilty conscience so she volunteers at a nursing home caring for an old lady. Everything seems fine but when she meets her grandson Fang everything seems to go down hill. Together they experience love, loss, and the dangers of Max's past.

3 Max is the richest teen in the world, when a threat on her life scares her parents they enlist the help of the FBI and their youngest and finest agent: Fang. But now their falling for each other except Fang would lose his job and Max would be disowned if their secret got out.

4 Nudge and Iggy are engaged and when they introduce their family's Nudge's brother Fang hates Iggy's twin Max and vice versa. But with the wedding drawing closer can Max and Fang put aside their differences to make their siblings happy? and what are their real feelings? They say there's a thin line between love and hate right?

5 Max leaves so she won't be distracted by the Flock and put them in danger. Now 7 years later at 21, Max has saved the world and frantically searches for the flock. She soon finds them living the normal lives they always wanted. Will they ever forgive her, does Fang still even love her?, and more importantly: who is the new girl with Fang?

6 Max is an assassin for the School, while Fang is an assassin for the Institute. Max is hunting Fang's brother Iggy, a failed experiment, while Fang hunts Max. What happens when they meet?

7 Nick is the worlds only avian human hybrid, or so everyone thinks. They don't know there is another: Max. Max is an assassin for the School while Nick is made a celebrity because of both his wings and because he is the lead singer in the popular band: MRF. Now Max's new target is the rich, celebrity, bird boy Nick ( the nick thing will be explained later)

8 Fang and Lissa are best friends and Lissa really likes Fang. But now Max moves in and Lissa starts showing her rue colors, while Max just really wants to fit in. Meanwhile, who will Fan choose? His best friend for years or the new girl he just can't stop thinking about.

9 Fang is the schools biggest nerd, while Lissa is the most popular girl. Fang has lusted after her for years so Iggy enlists the help of his twin sister Max to give him a complete makeover! Now Fang and Lissa are together but is Max falling for Fang? And does Fang really even like Lissa?

10 After FANG. Dylan, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel have all died now max is living with her mom and Ella and going to school, trying to be normal. But when Fang shows up at her school with another bird girl everything else goes down hill. How is Max supposed to cope with depression, love, and jealousy all at once?

11 Don't start another until you finish summer 2010


	24. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: my poll is still open! This story is almost over also only a few chapters left! Now, on with the story, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Max POV**

The day after soccer finals I got a phone call.

"Who is it?" I asked Angel who had answered it. She shrugged and walked away. I rolled my eyes and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is this Maximum Ride?" A man asked.

"Yes..." I said.

"This is Richard Jackson, the athletic scout for UCLA. I wanted to let you know that I saw your game yesterday and I was very impressed."

"Oh! Uh, wow, well thank you, Mr. Jackson." I said.

"Also, I'm calling to offer you a scholarship to our school. The details and everything are in the mail but I thought I'd give you a call and let you know beforehand." he said.

"Wow, well uh, this is great!." I said.

"I understand you won't make your final decision for a little while but I thought we'd make the offer."

"Well thank you, I'll certainly think about it." I said

"Good, the envelope should arrive in a few days. I hope to see you at UCLA next year." he said, then we hung up.

I put down the phone, speechless. This was so cool! Unfortunately 3 days after that call my mom entered the hospital. Also I'd gotten 2 other scholarship offers from Virginia and North Carolina.

**Fang POV**

I hung up the phone and sighed, that was my third scholarship offer. I should be happy, but thinking about the future made me think about leaving Max, and I didn't want to do that. The phone rang again and I sighed before picking it up.

"Hello?"

"Fang, it's Max." She said, sounding like she was near tears.

"It's, it's gonna happen soon, she's in the hospital." She choked out. I took a deep breath, max could only be talking about her mom.

"Okay, Max, where are you? I'm coming." I said.

"I'm at the hospital now, she wants to talk to everyone individually to- uh say good bye." she finished quietly.

"I'm coming." I said. I hung up and ran out the door, firing up my bike. When I got to the hospital 5 minutes later, Max met me outside.

"How is she?" I asked warily.

"She's talking to my dad first. She wants to talk to you to Fang." she said. I nodded and pulled her into my chest. She wrapped her arms around me and we stood there, lost in our own thoughts, until she broke away.

"We should go inside." I said, she nodded and grabbed my hand as we went into the hospital.

**Third Person POV**

Angel walked into her mothers hospital room cautiously, looking at her mom's pale and sickly form on the bed. Her mom smiled as she saw Angel.

"Hi sweetie." she said. Angel couldn't stop the tears from falling already as she stood there. Her moms face softened and she patted the bed next to her. Angel clambered up next to her and curled into her side. Neither said anything for a moment but then Angel spoke up.

"Don't go mommy, please." Her mother's heart broke at her youngest daughter's words.

"I'm so sorry Angel, but mommy's gonna be in a better place now, where she won't feel the pain anymore." Her mother said quietly. Angel looked up through her tears.

"Your in pain mommy?" Angel asked, even more tears falling now. Her mother nodded sadly.

"Yeah baby, I am." she said. "But soon I won't be, and if you ever feel like you need me, I'll always be right here." she said, poking Angel where her heart was. Angel giggled a little and then hugged her mom around the neck.

"I'll miss you mommy." Angel said sadly.

"I'll miss you too baby." Susanne said, her heart breaking. The two of them broke apart and Angel climbed off the bed.

" Could you tell Iggy to come in?" Susanne asked. Angel nodded sadly and left.

**Iggy POV**

I looked up sadly as Angel came out of my mom's hospital room.

"Iggy, she wants to see you." she said quietly. I nodded, patted her on the head gently, and walked into the room. My mom was lying in the bed looking pale. She winced in pain suddenly as I walked over and sat in the chair next to her bed. She was hurting more than she let on.

"Hi honey." she said.

"Hi mom, how are you feeling?" I asked as I grabbed her hand.

"I'm fine." She said. "But, I want to talk to you. Iggy, as I'm sure you know I-I won't be coming out of the hospital." she said, her bottom lip quivering. I nodded and a knot formed in my throat.

"Iggy I can't believe how you've grown, you're such a handsome young man now, and I love you, sweetie." she said.

"I love you too, mom." I said shakily.

"I-I need you to be strong through all this for me, for your father, and for your sisters." she said.

"Mom, I-I don't know if I can do this." I said. "I don't know if I can be strong for everyone." I admitted.

"Iggy, you know when you were a baby you were blind?" She said. I looked up at her, a look of confusion on my face. She nodded and continued. "Yeah, the doctor's declared you blind at birth, but on your very first birthday your eyes cleared up and you could see. Everyone called it a miracle. You were so young, I doubt even Max remembers it. I know you can do it Iggy, you can do anything you set your mind too." she said.

"I love you, mom." I said

"I love you too, Iggy." she said. I kissed her cheek and walked out of the room with my head held high. Fang went in next and I took his spot next to Max, putting my arm around her.

**Fang POV**

I walked into the room cautiously. I almost felt like I wan intruding on her family.

"Hello Fang. Come sit." she said, smiling as she saw me. I sat down in the chair near her bed and waited for her to start.

"Well there's just one thing I want to talk to you about, I need you to do something for me." She said.

"Anything." I said.

"I need you take care of Max."

"Of course, I'll always take care of her." I agreed.

"You love her." she said suddenly.

"I-I-" I stuttered, closed my mouth, and then just nodded.

"She loves you too. You've been through a lot these past months and you've always been there for her. I know she hasn't told you yet, but she will. Just give her time."

"Of course, I'll give her all the time she needs." I said honestly.

"Thank you, Fang." she said. I nodded and left, feeling dazed. Max stood up and I brushed her hand against mine reassuringly as she walked into the room.

**Max POV**

"Hi mom." I said quietly. Just looking at her made my bottom lip start to quiver.

"Come sit sweetie." She said, patting the chair next to her.

"I brought my guitar like you asked." I said, holding it up. She smiled at me.

"I want to talk first." she said. "Well, you know that I won't come out of the hospital." she said. I nodded, tears welling up in my eyes now. "But I want to tell you how proud I am of you." she said. I looked up and met her eyes. "Your a beautiful, confident, strong young woman You succeed in everything you do and you still have many years ahead of you." she said. I took a deep shaky breath. "And I love you, Max, never forget that."

"I love you too, mom."

"There's another thing I want to talk to you about." she said. "Max I-I know you have feelings for Fang." she said.

"Mom, I-I barely admitted it to myself, how could you-."

"I just know." she said, smiling softly. "I just want you to know that you shouldn't keep him waiting forever."

"I won't mom. But, but right now I-I just can't." I admitted. She nodded.

"I understand sweetie, he'll wait for you." she said. I smiled sadly at her.

"D-do you want me to play for you?" I asked

She nodded. "Please".

I unzipped my guitar case and as I strummed a few notes everyone else came into the room, surrounding my mom's bed. I sighed, deciding what to play. I strummed a few more notes and started humming, I knew what to play first. I strummed the tune, opened my mouth and began to sing quietly. My mom started to cry as she heard the song, it always reminded her of her and my dad when they were young. He grabbed her hand and looked at her lovingly as I sang.

_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh_

You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables  
Left a small town and never looked back  
I was a flight risk, afraid of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts

I say, "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lyin' on the couch  
The moment, I can see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now

Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the fist time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes

But we got bills to pay  
We got nothin' figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes

This is what I thought about:

Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the fist time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Oh, oh, oh, oh

And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM  
You said everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street

Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known  
Then, you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone."

You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water.  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
And I can see it

I can see it now

I sang for her all night, I sang all of her favorites. She died that night, surrounded by the people that loved her most. I didn't cry again, right now I was beyond tears.

**Author's Note: I hope you liked that, I'm not sure that was my best work. Vote on my pool and leave me a review.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Okay **first** let me say that I love your reviews:) **Second,** the song in the last chapter was by Taylor Swift and it's called Mine. **Third**, the song in this chapter is You Raise Me up...its been done by a lot of people but I like the Westside and josh Groban versions the best.** Fourth**, I am Catholic and I don't know if other religions do funerals differently. I don't mean to sound ignorant or anything but I've only been to a Catholic funeral so that's how I'm going to write it.**

**And **Fifth**, this chapter is dedicated to my mom who died in October of last year.**

**Hope you like this, leave a review.**

**Max POV**

I woke up the morning after my mother's death feeling empty. I looked around, forgetting where I was for a second. Then I realized, I was in Iggy's room. I'd crawled into his bed with him because I didn't want to be alone last night. I got out of bed and shook him gently awake.

"Hey Iggy, we have to leave for the church soon." I said. He blinked tiredly and then nodded in understanding before getting up. His eyes were void of any emotion except sadness, I'm sure mine looked the same. I hadn't cried all night, I was sad beyond tears.

"I'll see you downstairs." I told him. He nodded and I left to go check on Angel. I opened her door quietly to see my dad, already dressed for the service, holding Angel to him as she cried. He looked up as he heard me and I nodded once at him before closing the door and going to my own room. Today was Monday and we had school but I, along with my siblings, and some of my friends were skipping for the funeral.

I walked slowly over to my closet and pulled out my simple black dress and black heels. I slipped the dress over my head easily and stepped into the heels. I took a look at myself in the mirror and I barely recognized myself. The girl's face had no emotion at all. She didn't look happy, angry, or even sad, she just looked-dead.

I turned away from the mirror quickly and walked out my room. Angel was downstairs with my dad now and he was trying to get her to eat something but she refused. I sat down next to her and kissed the to of her head. Iggy came down next, looking older than 16 in black dress pants, a blue dress shirt, a black tie, and a jacket that matched the pants.

"Well, I guess we should get going." My dad said, taking a deep breath. I nodded and stood up. The drive to the church was silent but when we pulled up I saw a lot of people dressed in dark clothes walking in to the chapel.

"We'll be sitting in the front row. I'll meet you guys there, I have to make sure everything is set." My dad said before he walked away to find the funeral director. Fang came up to us then looking sad in all black dress clothes. He hugged Angel and she clung to his neck tightly before letting go. He hugged Iggy next, a real hug for once. Then he turned to me and wrapped his arms around memaking me feel better in a way only Fang could do. I laid my forehead on his shoulder and just let him hold me. I sighed hen and took a step back.

JJ came over next, wearing a black dress similar to mine. She hugged Angel as well and then wrapped her arms around me comfortingly. Then she hugged Iggy and they walked into the church together, with his arm around her shoulder, and hers around his waist. Gazzy and Nudge came over then, hugging me and then they took Angel into the church.

"Thanks for being here." I told Fang.

He nodded. "Anytime, Max." he said. Then he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and led me into the church.

"I have to go meet with the pal bearers, but I'm sitting in the row behind you, I'll see you in a few minutes." he said. I nodded. The pall bearers were the six boys who would carry the casket into the church. Fang, Dylan, and four of my cousins were the pall bearers. I saw Dylan then and he gave me a quick hug before he and Fang left.

I took a quick look into the church to see it was packed with people. I recognized some: friends from school, relatives, my mom's friends. But there was also many people I didn't recognize.

"Max." I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Sam and Lissa. I just stared at them but Lissa stepped forward looking sad.

"Max, I-I'm so sorry." she said. "The whole thing with Sam, and now your mom d-dying. I'm sorry." she said.

"It's fine Lissa, I'm over it." I said honestly. She opened her arms hesitantly and I stepped forward and hugged her slightly awkwardly. Then with a wave she walked into the church and took a seat. Now I was alone with Sam.

"Sam I have to go meet-" I started but he cut me off.

"Max, please. I -I have something to say." he said. I paused, waiting for him to continue.

"I want to apologize for everything that happened while we were going out. I was a complete bastard and I know that now. I just want you to know that we obviously weren't meant to be with each other but I want you to be happy. I've also started anger management classes, and I'm trying to change. Could we still be friends?" he asked.

I was stunned at his sincere words so I just slowly nodded. "And I'm so sorry about your mom. She was always nice to me, even though it was obvious she couldn't stand me." he said, his mouth lifting up in a half smile.

"Thanks, Sam. It means a lot." I said. With that he left to join Lissa in the church. My dad, Iggy, and Angel showed up then and music started playing from within the church. The pall bearers came around the corner, carrying the casket and I felt tears start to well up in my eyes. My mom wasn't going to be coming back.

"Ready?" my dad asked. The three of us nodded. We followed the pall bearers down the center aisle, with the priest following behind us. Fang, Dylan, and the others set the casket up front and sat in the second row. Then we turned off and went into the first. The priest continued up to the altar and the service began.

People spoke about memories of my mom, her friends, her coworkers, and her sister (my aunt). Then my dad went up and after he was done Iggy, Angel, I, and half the church were in tears. Then, it was my turn. I wiped away my tears and stood up, walking over to the microphone. I looked out at everyone and they all seemed to blend into one black blob, except for one: Fang. He was there, in the second row, his eyes giving me all the reassurance I needed. I cleared my throat and began speaking.

"My mom was someone that could be friends with everybody. If you just met her, you liked her, if you got to know her then you grew to love her. She was always kind to everybody, would never take a side without hearing both sides of the argument. It was always like that when I was growing up. If Iggy, my brother, and I got in a fight she would always be there to make us work it out.

"She was a friend, a mom, a sister, a wife, a great cook, and a great person. People wonder where I get my strength from. But now, after this past month I realized my strength and will power come from my mom. She was the strongest person I know and she will never be forgotten." I finished.

"Now, my mom told me a few days ago that she wanted me to sing at hr funeral, and who am I to deny her that. So I'm going to sing her favorite song You Raise Me Up_." _I said.

I walked up and over to the church's grand piano and sat down. Then I began to play, followed by the words:

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me._

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.

There is no life - no life without its hunger;  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be. 

People slowly began processing out of the church, tears falling down many of their face. The as I hit the last note in the song, I was alone. I got up slowly and stood in front of the altar where my mom's casket was. It was surrounded by beautiful bouquets of flowers that my mom would have loved.

My mom wasn't coming back from this and then I finally let all my thoughts go. I allowed myself to think of how much this sucked and I sank to my knees, tears falling as I kneeled before my mother's casket. I cried there for who knows how long.

After a while I felt strong arms wrap around me and pull me into a hard chest. I cried into Fang's shirt as he stroked my arm.

"I'll take care of you, Max." he said quietly.

Fang and I went up to the reception part of the church where people were serving food and talking wth others who were at the funeral. A lady who I knew worked at the church pulled me aside.

"Max." she said smiling brightly. But I had never seen this woman without a smile on her face. I've hated her since she started working at the church and I was not in the mood to listen to her talk.

"I just wanted to let you know that I've never seen a funeral with more people who care about one person. Everyone was so happy. Your mom would have loved it." I wrenched my arm out of her grip.

"Well my mom's not here." I snarled. Before walking away and joining Fang.

"Let's go outside." I said. He nodded and followed me out, leaving the church lady, who's name is Nancy, looking offended.

Fang and I walked outside to the church garden and we sat down on the bench. I found myself thinking of what my mom had told me yesterday in the hospital and I decided now was the time. I turned to face Fang.

"Fang. I need to tell you something." I started but suddenly my back exploded in pain and I cried out.

"Max, Max what's wrong?" Fang asked worriedly. Then the pain was gone in an instant and I stretched out my back.

"Nothing, nothing, I'm fine." I said quickly.

"No Max-."

"Stop Fang, I need to talk to you." I said.

He looked at me with concern but nodded at me to continue.

"Fang I-I love you, and I have for a while. I just didn't know how or when to tell you but I think now was the right time." I said. I looked down at my feet nervously as I spoke.

Fang pulled my chin up so I was looking at him.

"I love you too, Max." he whispered. Then he leaned forward and kissed me, and I was kissing him back and just for that one moment I forgot about everything else. We broke apart and I smiled softly. With Fang by my side I could do this, I could get through this.

**Three Days Later**

FANG POV

I was lying on my bed, sketching a picture of Max's mom to give to Max when the pain hit me. It was worse than all the times before put together. I felt the skin on my tear open and then blood ran down my back. I wrenched my shirt off and stared in the mirror as the pain only got worse. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was two dark black things protruding from my back.

I woke up I don't know how many hours later with my back throbbing very slightly. I picked myself up off the floor where I lay and then I felt something flutter behind me. I turned around, my back facing the mirror and saw nothing. But when I turned my head and looked in the mirror what I saw almost made me pass out again. Two wings, two enormous black wings were folded into my back neatly. All the blood was gone and there was only a slight pain now.

I hesitantly tried to open them and I found I could move them just as I moved my arms and legs. The wings unfolded slowly, until they touched both sides of my room. It must have been at least a 16 foot wingspan. But how did this happen? Then I had the answer, Jeb. Back when I was 14 and he'd injected me with that shit he'd said: "A few years now.." Well now it's been a few years and I have freaking wings!

I'm a freak, max won't want me anymore. I need to run, I can't come back. Where would I go? I needed to find Jeb. I would kill him for doing this to me. I ran downstairs after throwing on a hoodie to cover my two new limbs. There was a note from my mom.

"Took Nudge and Gazzy to the movies be back later :)" I flipped it over and grabbed a pen, scribbling her a note.

"Dear Mom, I love you, Nudge, and Gazzy so much. But I have to go. If I told you why you wouldn't believe me. It's better if you don't call the police to come find me, I don' want to be found. Maybe I'll come back one day, but don't look for me. I love you. -Fang"

Then I grabbed a new sheet of paper and wrote to Max. Then I ran upstairs to my room, packed a bag of clothes and food and slipped it on my back. Now, I was going to see if these wings actually work. I went up to the attic and climbed onto the roof. I could see Max's house from here. Am I doing the right thing? Yeah, she won't want me anymore.

"I love you, Max." I whispered quietly, before I stretched out m huge wings, and jumped off the roof into the night.

**Author's Note: Well things are getting interesting. Hope you liked it :)**


	26. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: READ THIS, IMPORTANT! Okay, this story only has about 4 chapters left and they will all be posted in the very near future, like before August ends because then I start school. After this story finishes I will upload the last couple chapters of What a Boyfriend Should Do and then both of these stories will be complete. Next, I will focus more on Summer 2010 and start my new story from my poll which is currently untitled. The poll winner was this one:**

Dylan and Max share an apartment and are dating, they are known by their friends as The Golden Couple, the Perfect Match. But Dylan's brother Fang shows up after being kicked out of his parents house so he moves in with them. Now Max is struggling to control her attraction to Fang and all the while Dylan is growing more distant.

**If you wanted a different one I'm sorry but this story one, now Ive already written two chapters for it so i have a contest for you all! Whoever comes up with the best title for my new story will get a preview of chapter 1 of the story. The preview is the first half of the chapter and I hope you guys will try this contest, because Ive never really done anything like this before. Rules:**

**1 title suggestion, if you put more than one in your review than I will only use your first choice as your suggestion and ignore the other ones**

**the contest will end on Thursday at 10pm (NYC time), today is Sunday so you have 5 days to think of a suggestion and leave a review**

**If you do not have an account then I am not sure how you would receive the preview. But, if you are anonymous and can come up with an easy way to have me send you the preview if you win then tell me that in a review too. **

**Okay, on with the story.**

Max POV

I was lying on my bed staring at my ceiling. It was only like 9:30 at night but my dad was in his room, Angel was sent to bed and Iggy was working on a report for school. Tomorrow I would be going back to school, and as long as Fang was there I'd be okay.

Things with Fang's were great and I found myself thinking about our countless hours spent making out, talking, and enjoying each others presence in my old tree house. Thoughts of my mom still made me sad but she was better off now: no more stress, no more pain. I sat up slowly and stretched. I walked out of my room and knocked lightly on my dad's room.

"Come in." He called. I walked in and smiled softly.

"Hey dad, I'm gonna go visit Fang for a little while before I go to bed." I said.

"Okay, that's fine. Be careful, and be back before 11, it's a school night." I nodded and closed the door. I went downstairs and crept past Iggy quietly so I wouldn't interrupt him. Then I walked outside into the darkness. I shivered lightly as a cold breeze blew in my direction. I walked up Fang's front steps and knocked on the door. I rang the doorbell when no one answered. I waited for a few minutes but still no answer. That's weird, Fang had texted me about an hour ago saying that he would be home all night. Maybe he was in the shower.

I took out their spare key from the plant on the doorstep and let myself in. The house was dark and silent, the shower wasn't running. I flicked on the kitchen light and looked around.

"Fang!" I called loudly, no answer I walked over tot he counter cautiously. I was almost scared now, where was Fang? I found a note from his mom there: her Nudge and Gazzy had gone to the movies. I flipped it over and instantly recognized Fang's messy handwriting.

"Dear Mom..." I read through the note quickly and then the note fell from my hand in shock. I looked wildly around the kitchen and stopped another note, this one was addressed to me. I opened it slowly, hoping that it would say this was all a sick joke. Fang hadn't left me, he would never. No, he couldn't have left, but my heart broke at the first words of the letter:

"Max, I'm so sorry I have to do this, but I'm leaving. Four years ago when Jeb injected me with that needle it set off a chain of events that was irreversible. Today, the needle finally showed its true purpose. It's turned me into a freak, an outcast. You deserve better than me. I love you, Max, and I have ever since you punched that drunk driver in the face. But you deserve someone normal. Someone who doesn't heal broken ribs in a week, someone who is like you, someone without freakishly huge wings...

Yeah, the back pain, the quick healing, Jeb gave me wings. Now I'm going to find him and maybe one day I'll come back. But by then I will hope hat you have moved on to someone better, someone human, someone with the same DNA. I love you, Max, and I always will and that is why I don't want you to try and find me. Goodbye Max. I love you.

-Fang"

As I finished the letter my breathing started coming in short gasps and my eyes welled up with tears. Fang.

Fang was gone.

Fang had, left me.

Fang was gone.

Fang wasn't coming back.

Fang.

Fang.

Fang.

I ran up the stairs and burst through the door to his room, looking around wildly. The bed was made, his drawers were empty, he was gone. I sunk to my knees on his floor, breathing heavily, crying tears that seemed like they would never stop. I couldn't handle this. First Sam, then my mom, now Fang. I don't have anyone now.

I reread Fang's letter: "the quick healing, the back pain." Oh my God. My ankle was definitely broken at the soccer game, my back hurting the day of the funeral...was I growing, wings? No, that isn't possible though there is no such thing as someone randomly growing wings.

Suddenly my head started pounding and I had flashes of images in my mind: my dream of the two people with wings, Fang's drawing of wings, Jeb stabbing me with two separate needles on my birthday. The images stopped suddenly and I looked up through my tears. Fang had wings, Jeb had erased my memory, I was going to grow wings.

As soon as the thought crossed my mind it seemed to set something off. My back exploded in pain, worse than all the other times. Something in my back was moving, breaking through the skin, then with a gut wrenching rip two enormous white and brown wings broke through my skin and my shirt. They spread outwards, sending a lamp by Fang's bed crashing to the floor. I could feel the blood dripping down my back and that's when I fainted.

**(NOTICE: READ BEGINNING AUTHOR"S NOTE! ON WITH THE STORY)**

I blinked slowly. That was a terrible nightmare, Fang would never leave me, people can't grow wings, and Jeb never stabbed me with a needle. I opened my eyes and stood up. I was in Fang's room, something fell out my hand. I bent down and picked it up, the letter from Fang. No, it had all been real. I slowly turned around to face the mirror. The girl staring back at me had an expression of horror on her face. But there, behind me in the mirror, were two breath takingly beautiful white wings, identical to those from my dream.

My eyes widened. This couldn't be happening, I can't have, wings. Suddenly waves of sadness just seemed to overcome me. Everything bad that happened since Fang moved in all came rushing back to me. Sam almost raping me, my mom getting sick, Fang getting hit by a drunk driver, My mom dying, Fang leaving me when I need him the most, now I'm not even fully human? What the fuck is wrong with my life?

I need to get out of here for a little bit, I can't go back home even though it's already 10 o'clock. Suddenly I heard the front door open and close and the sound of footsteps.

"Okay kids, up to bed. Fang? Are you up?" yelled Mrs. Jacobs. My eyes went wide and I started to panic. I threw open Fang's bedroom window and jumped without a second thought, my new found wings out. I floated gently down to the ground and into Fang's backyard. I needed to get out of there. I soon heard Mrs. Jacobs frantically running up to Fang's room. She must have read the note.

I folded my wings into the slits I cut it in, threw on the hoodie I took from Fang's room and started running. But something was different, I was faster, lighter. I felt strong and powerful, like I could do anything. Everything was changing so fast.

**Fang POV**

I landed in Miami at like 1:00. Well more like crash landed. Let's just say my flying sucked and I barely made it here. I was here to find Jeb. Jeb was where this all started. He ruined my life like this. Now I could never go back to max, or to my family. I was freak and they wouldn't want me anymore, I was sure of it.

There was only one upside to being a bird-man. I was stronger than before, faster, and I could fly. I folded in my wings and covered them with a through the deserted school yard. I walked into downtown Miami where Jeb's hotel was and followed a crowd of late night party-goers into the lobby. I crept past the man at the desk and ran quickly to the staircase. Elevators gave me the creeps. I ran up four flights without a problem then walked to room 405.

I knocked loudly on the door, and even at this late hour Jeb opened it. I threw my hood back and glared at him.

"Ah Fang, I knew I'd be seeing you soon. Please, come in. I'm making coffee."

**Author's Note: I feel like I'm in a writing rut and I none of my chapters are rthat good. So please give me feedback. ALSO READ THE FIRST AUTHOR"S NOTE IT"S IMPORTANT! Kay thanks for reading, now review.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Only 12 hours left until you can't suggest a title anymore! If you dont know what Im talking about, read last chapters author's note. I hope you like this chapter, I kind of think it's a little weird? I don't know, this has happened a lot lately, i never think my chapters are any good.**

**Also I'm going to Baltimore for three days this weekend, no updates, sorry!**

**FANG POV**

"Jeb." I said evenly, stepping quickly into the hotel room. Jeb sat down in a chair and motioned for me to sit on the couch across from him, I ignored. He sighed.

"Well Fang I certainly didn't expect you this soon. How did you find me so quickly?" he asked.

"Ter Borcht." I said. His eyes widened slightly in surprise, clearly this wasn't what he was expecting.

"Roland would never give away my position, how-"

"It was easy, Roland will do anything for money." I said. Jeb seemed to be getting more flustered as we continued talking, apparently this isn't how he wanted things to go.

"Where on Earth did you get enough money for a bribe like that?"

"Your bank account." I said calmly.

Jeb stood up now, his face a nice purple color. "How did you-?"

"Does it matter?" I asked in annoyance, this was getting old, fast. Jeb closed his mouth and sat back down, silently fuming. But suddenly he smiled, a sick twisted smile.

"So you found me, and I know why you're here." he said. "You want to know how I gave you wings?" he said, the creepy smile still on his face. I slowly took off my hoodie and unfolded my wings.

"How, did you do it?" I asked. Jeb didn't respond. He stood up, his mouth was agape as he marveled at my wings. "How?" I demanded. He looked back to my face and smiled.

"Many, many years of research went int you two. Finally we were able to inject bird DNA into humans. Now you are only 98% human, and 2% bird. The injection I have you 4 years ago destroyed some of your human genes, replacing them with those of a bird. You feel stronger don't you? Faster? Lighter?" he questioned.

I slowly nodded. "It worked better than we could have imagined. Now, try it, try your strength." he said, motioning to the double bed in the room. I hesitated. Jeb didn't look like himself. He had almost a hungry look on his face as he gazed at my wings.

"Try it!" he bellowed. I stepped forward to the far end of the bed and lifted just the end up. I then slid my hands up to the middle and grasped both sides. With a push I heaved the bed into the air and held it above my head easily. Jeb nodded and licked his lips. I set the bed back down with a muted thud.

Jeb started muttering to myself, something I usually wouldn't have been able to hear but I guess being part bird has advantages.

"Perfect. Years of planning have equaled perfection. I can only assume the other worked just as well, possibly better." I stepped up to him in two long strides then.

"What other one?" I asked. Jeb stopped his crazed rant and stared at me nervously.

"T-The other one, the one I tested on. That's who I'm talking about. Well actually there were hundreds of test subjects, they all died though." he said shrugging it off. My hand shot out so fast he didn't even see it coming. I gripped his throat and lifted him up off the ground.

"You've killed hundreds of others, for nothing." I growled.

"No, for science." Jeb managed to choke out.

"Now, what _other_ one? And don't, lie to me." I demanded coldly.

"I couldn't make just one." he gasped. I released my grip slightl so he could talk. "There is another like you." he said.

"Who?" I asked dangerously. His eyes were wide with fear as my hand tightened around his throat again.

"Maximum Ride." he choked out. I let out an angry growl and flung Jeb across the room. He crashed into a lamp and crumpled to the ground. He looked up as I approached him.

"If you kill me you'll have no proof of anything." he said laughing.

"That's where you're wrong." I said. I pulled up my T-shirt over my head to reveal a tape recorder strapped to my bare chest. Jeb's eyes widened and he struggled to get up, but I just placed my foot in the middle of his back and pulled out my phone. I pressed a button and a moment later you could hear voices on the stairs. Seconds after that 6 armed FBI agents burst into the room. I stepped off of Jeb and two of the agents picked him up, dragging him away in handcuffs.

"Are you Fang?" A man with gray hair asked. I nodded.

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs, and we got your call heads up call. Is this the tape?" he asked. I nodded and undid the tape around my chest.

"Now, what happened here?" I told the agent everything quickly and he took notes as i spoke.

'I'm sorry sir, but I have to get home." I said.

He nodded. "I understand. Do you need a ride?" he asked.

"Uh, no sir." I said, spreading my wings. Gibbs' eyes widened and I looked over at the other two agents in the room. The woman's eyes narrowed in suspicion and her hand flashed to her gun, taking an offensive step forward. The other agent grinned. "This is just like that movie-!" he started.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs interrupted him.

"Sorry boss." he said, getting back to work.

"Ziva, back to work." Gibbs ordered. The woman slowly turned back around but I heard her whisper to DiNozzo.

"This is definitely your strangest case now, yes?" she asked with an Israeli accent.

"Can I expect secrecy of the contents of that tape and of my wings?" I asked, turning back to Gibbs nervously. Gibbs nodded and held out his hand.

"Thank you sir." I said, shaking his hand firmly.

"Stay in reach." he said. I nodded then crossed the room in 4 long strides and opened the window. I threw it open and jumped out. I need to get back to max immediately. I thought she'd be better off, away from me and my crazy father. But, he'd got to her too. Now she probably had wings to and I left her alone. I am such an idiot. Yes, let's leave the only girl I love because I randomly grow wings! God I'm stupid.

As I flew over the beach I saw a figure lying face down in the sand. No one should be out at 5am. I slowly dropped down, only to end up crashing face first in the sand anyway. I stood up, spitting out sand and brushing it off my hair and clothes. The figure still hadn't moved. I walked closer and then I realized...it was Max, she was surrounded by bloodstained sand, and it didn't look like she was breathing.

**Author's Note: Sorry for that lame NCIS reference, if you dont know what i'm talking about thats okay, but if you do then you know good television. Um so you have like 11 hours to suggest a title. At 10pm I'll choose my favorite and post an author's note on this story and on Summer 2010 then I'll probably pm you if you win.**

**Also I wont be able to update until Monday, sorry! Alright, until next time. Bye!**

**READ MY BLOG!: **imanavianamerican . Blogspot . com


	28. Chapter 27

**Author's Note:Okay, well there's some suggestive content in here. Also if you think what Max and Fang do is over the top, oh well. They are 18 in this story. Also updates might be scattered. I have to finish my last summer reading book because i put it off and my grandma had a stroke and is now in the hospital, while I was on vacation. So sorry if updates randomly stop. I will try my best though.**

**Also warning! Max is very very angsty in the first part, so much so that you probably want to just slap her and tell her to get a grip on herself. Enjoy :)**

**Excessive swearing!**

Max POV _(right after she ran from Fang's room)_

I ran. I just ran. I wasn't growing tired so I just kept running. I'm not sure what i was running from. Maybe I was running from the realization that Fang had left me, that he had broken his promise. Maybe I was running because I knew my mom would never come back. Maybe I was running because I was unhappy with my new life. Maybe I was running because I was to afraid to fly.

I finally stopped when I could see water up ahead, I had ran to the coast about 8 miles away. I walked slowly towards the beach, my mind void of all thoughts. I didn't even know what to think. It was probably about one in the morning now.

I stepped onto the soft sand and breathed in deeply. The sea reminded me of my mom. The mom who had died just three days ago. But, it also reminded me of fang, the boy who just three days ago I poured my heart out too. The boy who promised he would always be there for me. The boy I loved with everything I had, the boy who had left me as my body slowly changed into a genetic mutant.

The deep sadness inside me was still there. I had no feeling except depression, but that wasn't what I wanted. What I wanted was to feel pain. Real, physical, pain that would stop the pain inside me. I wanted to hurt, I wanted to escape. I looked around at the beach and then I saw it: a jagged, cracked shell.

I slowly picked it up and twirled it in my hand. 'Are you really going to do this?' My conscience seemed to ask. 'Think of Iggy, Angel, your father.' I sighed. I loved them, but what would hurting myself do to them.

I slowly extended my left arm so that the moonlight hit it directly. Then I placed the tip of the shell in the middle. The depression was to much, I needed to do this.

With that final thought I dug the shell into my arm and dragged it upwards. I gasped in pain as blood immediately started pouring out of the wound.

**FANG POV** (when he find out its Max)

I sprinted over to her body which lay face first in the sand. No, no, no, no, no. Not Max, not Max. I gently flipped her onto her back and nearly felt like crying when I saw here. Her face was tear-stained and covered in sand. But I couldn't see where the blood was coming from. I lifted the sweatshirt she was wearing over her head and then gasped: her arms.

Both arms had several long, deep cuts, a couple were still even bleeding. I checked her pulse quickly took off my backpack and grabbed a water bottle. I opened it and then quickly took off my shirt. I ripped it into long shreds and wet one of them. First, I wiped away the dried, and the not so dried, blood then wrapped both of her arms in the black material. I wet another piece of cloth and started wiping her face. Right now she looked so, broken,. I bent down and lightly pressed my lips against hers. I sat back and held her in my arms as the sun slowly started rising.

"Max, Max please wake up. I need you. I love you, Max. I never should have left. I need you." I murmured quietly to her. A few moments later her head twitched ever so slightly, then her finger moved a little bit. Then she blinked slowly and opened her eyes. I sighed in relief and hugged her to my chest.

"Max don't scare me like that again." I said miserably. She rolled out of my grasp so fast you wouldn't even believe sh had almost died.

"You bastard." she said. I stood up slowly and looked at her.

"You fucking asshole!" she yelled.

"Max-" I started.

"Shut up!" she ordered. "You fucking left! You said you'd always be there for me and I go to your house 3 days after I confess that I'm fucking in love with you to find a god damned note! Oh! And did I mention it was also three days after I cried my eyes out at my mother's funeral!." she yelled.

"Max I-I thought you wouldn't want me anymore." i said truthfully. She laughed without humor.

"Fang! I love you no matter what! I needed you, Fang. I don't care if your fucking dad turned you into a dinosaur! I'd still love you." she yelled again. "Why would you ever think I would stop loving you just because Jeb gave you wings, like me." she said softly now. She looked down and spread out two huge white and brown wings.

"I'm so sorry." I said. She nodded slowly and stepped towards me.

"I'll always love you, Fang." she said.

Then she kissed me with more passion than ever before and I kissed her back with everything I had as she tangled her hands in my hair.

**Max POV**

Fang and I didn't go home that day, instead we checked into a hotel.

"One room please." I said to the lady at the counter. She nodded and handed me a key in exchange for my emergency credit card. Fang and I walked up to our room holding hands and I unlocked the door. My eyes widened a little when I saw only one bed. Fang set down his bag and then tossed me a T-shirt and shorts.

"You can wear these." he said.

"Thanks." I said. "I'm gonna go shower." he nodded and I headed to the bathroom. I washed away the dirt. Blood, sand, and sweat from my body and got out of the shower feeling fresh. I dried off then changed into Fang's clothes. I studied the scars on my arms.

Now, I'm not sure why I did it. Before I was just sad and the cutting seemed to help, but then I lost control. But now Fang was back and everything was semi okay again.

I stepped out of the bathroom then let fang take a shower too. He came out a few minutes later in only a pair of black basketball shorts. My eyes widened slightly and I couldn't help but stare as he came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You know I love you right?" he asked.

"I love you, too. But never eave me again, I couldn't handle it." I admitted.

"I won't, not ever." he said. I looked up at his dark eyes and couldn't bring myself to look away. I kissed him lightly then and drew back for a second. Then I quickly brought my lips back to his passionately. Soon enough he was leading me backwards and I fell onto the bed with Fang on top of me. I lifted my shirt over y head and tossed it to the side. Fang's eyes widened and he stared at me. I suddenly felt very self conscious.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered, more to himself than to me. I blushed and he brought his lips to mine. I reached for the waist of his shorts and he broke away.

"Max...?" he asked. I nodded.

"I love you, more than anything." I said.

"What about-"

"I've been on the pill since junior year, mom's orders." I said quietly. He nodded once and I pulled him down on top of me.

**Author's Note: Okay well, yeah haha. Um I think there's only gonna be 1 or 2 more chapters of this story. I'm pretty sad, this was my first story ever! Wow it's taken me almost a year to write this, sorry guys haha. Please review this chapter. I'm not sure If next chapter will be the last or not.**


	29. THE END!

**Author's Note: Alright, I'm sorry its been awhile but things have been crazy. My grandma died and its been hard. The last week or so she's been in the hospital just doesn't make me want to write. But I felt I should finish up this story for you guys. After i post this I'm not sure when my other stories will be updated.**

**Summer 2010- I have another chapter written but I dont have the enthusiasm or energy to type.**

**Can A Golden Couple Rust- I also have another chapter written but this story is second on my priority list until Summer 2010 is over.**

I'm gonna try and make this last chapter long just because you guys have been so great. I really love all your reviews and I also enjoy the occasional flamer. I gotta thank those who reviewed every chapter, I sincerely enjoyed reading your comments, thoughts, criticism, and suggestions so thank you.

Max POV

Fang and I left the hotel around one in the afternoon once we had both taken a nap and gotten something to eat. We checked out and then went out into the street holding hands. That morning had been the best of my life, and I was sincerely in love with Fang.

As we walked outside we stopped on the edge of the street and Fang pulled me into his chest, pressing his lips lightly to my forehead.

"So, where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Let's..Let's go home." I said. He smiled and nodded and we started walking to where we could see trees in the distance. When we reached them we spread out our wings and I took off first, followed closely by Fang. I looked over at Fang as he flew. His wings were beautiful. I almost couldn't wrap my head around everything that had happened since he had moved in. I mean, Fang moves in and suddenly I'm not even fully human anymore. It's a lot for one girl to handle, and had I been alone through it all I would have never made it.

Fang and I landed silently on the back part of his roof where we could see across the street to my front yard. My father and Fang's mom were both there along with Iggy, Nudge, Angel and Gazzy, and several police cars.

"Ah I told them not to call the cops." said Fang quietly.

"It was probably my dad." I said. I mean, I had left without a warning.

"We should go down there." he said. I nodded and turned around, then jumped off the roof, landing with a muted thud. Fang followed a second later and then we walked into his front yard.

From here I could here my father explaining to an officer about me and Fang's mother showing another officer Fang's note.

"So she's tall with dirty blonde hair, brown eyes." said the man talking to my dad. He nodded quickly.

"So, like that girl right there." he said suddenly, pointing at me. My dad whirled around and our eyes connected.

"Max!" My family shouted. "Fang!" yelled the others when they turned around. Then they were all running at us and my dad pulled me into a huge hug.

"You are so grounded." he whispered as he hugged me tighter.

"Yeah dad, I know." I said smiling slightly. Then I hugged Iggy and Angel and everything was fine until...

"Where have you two been?" Mrs. Jacobs asked hysterically.

"Um, I think we should go inside before we tell you." Fang said.

We went into our living room and had everyone sit down while Fang and I stayed standing. We told them all everything, and then finally showed them our wings. They reacted better then I thought.

My dad fainted.

Fang's mom gasped.

Iggy's mouth dropped.

Nudge started rambling.

Gazzy farted in surprise.

And Angel, Angel stayed calm.

"Max, I owe you an apology. You too Fang. I never should have allowed Jeb to come to the party, look where it's got you both." Fang's mom said, her eyes watering.

"Mrs. Jacobs, this is not your fault at all. Jeb would have found another way anyway." I reassured her.

She gave me a watery smile then pulled Fang and I into a hug.

"I'm just glad you're both okay. And Fang, never leave a note like that again. I don't care if you're fifty years old, if you live under my roof you do not have permission to runaway." she said sternly.

"Of course not, never again mom." Fang said. He looked at me quickly then reached over and grabbed my hand, interlocking our fingers.

His mom smiled at us again then turned to my dad.

"I suppose we should wake him up." Iggy said. We all nodded and Gazzy went to get water from the kitchen.

**9 YEARS LATER ( Max and Fang are 27)**

I stared at the picture above the fireplace and smiled. 6 years ago at our high school graduation. We were wearing the hideous green gowns and caps, with our wings out, and our arms around each other, grinning, in my backyard. Then I looked to the picture on the right. It was similar. This time we wore sky blue robes, the color of the University of North Carolina but this time I was holding my hand up and grinning like a mad woman as Fang had his arm around my shoulder: our college graduation. The day Fang had proposed to me. The picture to the right of that was one year later, our wedding day. Then the picture after that was one more year later: it was me holding our first born, a boy named Lucas. The picture after that was Fang, Lucas and I in front of our brand new house and you could just see the bulge in my belly.

"Max?" Fang called. I smiled, Fang was home.

"Daddy!" All I saw was a flash of blonde as Lucas ran to greet Fang.

"Hey kid." said Fang. He picked him up easily and carried him into the living room. Lucas looked a lot like me with his blonde hair, but he had Fang's eyes.

"And how are you?" he asked, pacing a sweet kiss on my lips. Lucas wrinkled his nose making me chuckle.

"I'm good, how was work?"

"Same." said Fang.

"How's Eric/Grace?" he asked, placing a hand on my belly. I smiled.

"Perfect." I said. "Everything's perfect."

**Author's Note: Alright, thats the end of New Love for Max? I hope this didn't disappoint, I know it's kind of short but a lot of stuffs happened in the last month or so. Um school starts wednesday so I don't know when I can update Summer 2010. I will try to update on the weekend. My goal for this school year is to alternate updating my stories on weekends. One weekend I'll update Summer 2010 then the next Can A Golden Couple Rust?**

**I'm not sure how that will work. Well thanks for alll the reviews you guys gave me, I never expected to get this many! Please tell me your thoughts on this last chapter and the story as a whole. Bye!**

**ps. I know I probably couldve made this story longer, or made the ending less cheesy but, I felt it needed to end, sorry if you wanted me to continue.**

awesomeness12


End file.
